Power Rangers Titans: A Hope For The World
by Green Ranger X
Summary: Years in the future Zordon is dead and the universe has been enslaved by the Vandairre. Now there is only one chance. New heros must emerge to defeat the greatest evil ever known. These heros are the Power Rangers.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Jayna looked out of the window of her room into the courtyard below. This was the night that she had dreamed of for many years now, but in the last few days she had become more nervous than she had been at any other time in her life. When Aron arrived they would run off to be married and there was nothing that anyone could do about it not even her mother 'queen or not'. Sure her mother would be mad at first but eventually she would have to except it, after all it was Jaynas choice and not her mothers. 

"Jayna are you sure about this?" asked the young princesses handmaiden. "I mean you could get in a lot of trouble if you guys get caught before you get to the Raynoc Province. I've known you since we were very small children and you've always taken the time to think things through but this time you seem to just be rushing in head first." 

"Laran, I know that your just looking out for me as you always have. You're my best friend and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have to go through with this. Aron and I love each other and just because my mother can't get over something that he's not even responsible for is no reason for me to not be with the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Besides Aron wasn't even around when it happened and he can't help what his father did." 

"Well anyway where is he?" Laran wondered aloud. "He should have been here by now." 

"I'm starting to get worried" Jayna said. "What if he got caught?" She said moving away from the window and heading towards her wardrobe. 

"He'll be here Jayna. Arons been sneaking into the palace to see you for as long as I can remember and he hasn't been caught yet, so what makes you think that he'll get caught on the most important day of your lives. Now stop worrying and help me get these bags packed or you won't be ready when he gets here and then you'll really have to worry about getting caught." 

"I'm not worried about him getting caught, but what if he changed his mind?" Jayna questioned with a worried tone that her friend was not used to hearing from the ever confident princess." 

"You shouldn't think that way. You know that Aron loves you and would go to the end of the universe to be with you. I'm sure there's a good reason that he's not here yet. Now help me get this stuff packed." 

"You're right I need to stop worrying, I'm sure everything will be alright." 

"So this was what Keldeha looks like after all these years." said Emperor Nicandros to himself as he he stood on the bridge of his Starship. Seeing this world again after so many centuries brought back many memories to the Emperor. Memories that haunted his years trapped in the dimensional void, memories of the world that would prove to be Zordon of Eltars last stand, memories of the spell that locked him in that cursed piece of null space for over an eon. But now he was back, at first he didn't understand it, but after learning of Zordons death at the hands of one of his own Rangers he knew that the seed of evil that he had planted in the minds of Zordons friends Zedd and Rita had finally paid off. The terms of the spell had been met by that act and now Nicandros was free to take over where he left off and after 20 years out of the void he was right back where he started, only this time there was no Zordon to stand in the way of his supreme rule of the Galaxy. He had quickly taken over Aquitar, Triforia, Mirinoi , Edenio, Phaedos and even Zordons beloved homeworld of Eltar. Then in a final insult to the Eltarian wizards legacy he took over Earth. The battle had been long and hard fought by Zordons children, the accursed Power Rangers but in the end they too fell before his might just as he knew that they were destined to. Now only Keldeha remained untaken and it to would soon be his. Nicandros laughed silently. It was ironic to him somehow that oce again this was the last world that he had to conquer but this time the results would be different. History would not repeat itself. 

"Operations report. How are the assault teams progressing?" Nicandros barked at his operations officer as he rose from his command seat. 

The short man stood up and turned around to face the man who was now the most powerful being in the universe. "All is going as planned royalty. Teams 1 and 2 have passed through the forest outside of the palace unnoticed and are in the perfect position to strike. Teams 3 and 4 are also ready and simply awaiting orders to begin their attacks of the two neighboring villages." Vaard answered. "Only team 5 remains unprepared." 

"Excellent, as soon as the last team is ready order the attack to begin. Our time has come and we will at last have our vengeance." Laughed the Emperor. "With this final step my domination of the quadrant will be absolute." 

'Jayna's going to absolutely kill me if I don't hurry up.' Thought Aron as he made his way through the trees that blocked his path to the palace. 'Still Queen Xanya will do much worse to me if her guards catch me sneaking into the palace. I could end up getting executed on site. Oh well, it's worth the risk.' The you man smiled as he thought about the princess that waited for him at the other end of the forest. 

Jayna and Aron he met when they were children and had been close friends growing up. That was until Jaynas father had been assasinated while on a tour of the planet with Arons father, who was captain of the Royal army stood as his personal body guard. The queen was so enraged that she ordered his death. But after thinking about this she decided to expel the family from the palace to never again be in her presence. But for his many years of service the queen gave the familly a large piece of property and sent them on their way with at least a shred of honor. 

Aron couldn't stand to be away from his best friend and that night snuck into the palace to see her. This would begin many late nights of him sneaking in to see her. Several time he was caught and sent away. Once the queen was so upset that she had him placed in the prison for two weeks and only let him go after a lot of crying from Jayna. 

That night Aron once again snuck into the palace to see her. This time to tell her that he was in love with her. At first Jayna didn't know what to think and with drew from her friend to wanting to face his new feelings. Even going as far as to tell him to never come back. The young man was persistant and eventually Jayna admitted her love for him and the two announced her love for him also. 

The princess told her mother about her feelings and asked for permission to marry. The queen became enraged ordered that the young man be captured. Jayna warned her love and tried to get him to hide but Aron refused to run away and confronted the angry monarch. The queen ordered that Aron be placed in the dungeon until the princess had been married to the husband that the royal family had choosen. Jayna begged this didn't happen and agreed never to see Aron again and even to marry whoever her mother wanted so long as Aron would be allowed to go free. 

Aron told them that he would rather die than have Jayna marry a person that she didn't love just so he could be free but Jaynas mind had been made up and she sent Aron away from the palace once again. Aron would still not accept this and returned night after night only to find that Jayna had taken precautions to keep him away. Everytime he returned he would find that each one of his secret entrances had been sealed. He was determined that Jayna not marry who ever it was that the queen had selected. After weeks of trying he finally found an entrance and made his way to her bedchambers. There he found her crying over a scarf that he had given her. 

Seeing him she dropped the scarf and ran to his arms. Aron lifted the princess and held her for a moment before looking into her eyes and asking her to marry him. She agreed and the planned to run away together. Aron came to see her each night and they planned for their elopement and several times had barely managed to avoid being caught. 

Now the night that they had been waiting for had finally come and by tomorrow they would be husband and wife. Of course they wouldn't be able to celebrate with their friends and would be on the run for years, but this is something that they had discussed and were ready to live with. Eventually the queen would come to accept it and they would be able to return to their loved ones. 

Aron stood in a clearing and looked up at the towering palace that was still several miles away. He thought to himself before once again beginning his journey to get his princess. 

"Emperor, the attack units are ready to begin the assualt." Vaard informed the emperor. "They are ready to begin on your order." 

"Consider the order given my loyal assistant. Order my forces to begin the attack. But tell them to be careful. I want the ruler of this world captured and not a hair is to be harmed. As for the rest of this world lowly citizens tell them to destroy half the population. The other half will make excellent slave labor and after they've seen what we've done to the others they will be hesitant to put up any resistance." 

Vaard nodded and turned his attention back to his station. He slowly reached over and touched the button that activated the communications array. "All forces, you are now ordered to begin the invasion of this little mudball." 

Everyone on the bridge of the Starship turned to their emperor. Nicandros stood up and stared at the viewscreen for a moment. A broad smile came across his face "Now our domination of this pathetic universe will truly be complete." 

Larans head sprang up "That sounded like weapons fire!" she exclaimed "We had better find out what's going on, this could be serious." 

"Laran you can't be serious, no one would dare to attack the palace. It's probably just a training drill." the a thought hit the princess. "What if they spotted Aron?" she began to shake nervously. 

"I'm sure Arons okay. He probably heard the weapons fire and decided to sneak in another way." Laran put a hand on the princesses shoulder. "Jayna I'm sure that everything will be okay, Aron will be here soon." 

"Thanks Laran." Jayna said as she took a deep breathe and calmed down slightly. Laran had always been able to calm Jayna down. They were more than just a princess and her hand-maiden. They had become close friends, almost sisters and ever since they were children Jayna could always be soothed just by hearing Laran tell her that everything would be okay. This time was different however. She was beginning to fell that something was about to go horribly wrong. "On second thought I think that we'd better go and check out those sounds." she said grabbing Larans arm and running towards the door. 

Aron emerged out of the forest in the spot that he normally came out of, but instead of finding the small village that he was used to seeing he found himself staring at the largest fire that he had ever seen. There were people running in all directions. They all seemed hysterical and were all obviously frightened. An older man ran past and bumped him in his haste. 

Aron reached out and grabbed the man by the arm. "What's going on here?" he asked the frightened man. 

The old man trembling in fear pointed in the opposite direction from where he was running. Arons eyes went wide as he realized that the man was pointing towards the palace. The man tried to pull his arm free but Aron was stronger and held him in place. 

"What's happenening?" Aron asked on the brink of frustration. He pulled the scared man closer "talk to me, I can help" he tried to assure the elder. 

"The monsters are here. They'll destroy us, you can't help boy. Not even the planets finest warriors can help us." 

"What do you mean monsters? Don't worry I'm sure that the royal army will be able to handle what ever it is." 

"You don't understand boy, the queens guards are going to be slaughtered and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Keldeha is doomed." 

Aron looked at the man and saw how truly afraid he was "Go a head and get out of here hide witht the others. I passed a cave back in the forest. It's fairly large so take as many people as you can and go there. I'm going to the palace and will try to join you as soon as I can." 

"This large cave where exactly is it?" The old man asked. 

Aron thought about the time he and Jayna had snuck out here when they were kids and Laran had followed them out trying to bring them back. They found a large cave and hid inside for nine hours before they finally got hungry and returned to the palace. Laran was furious when she came running in soaked and exhausted only to find Jayna in her room sound asleep. She ran to Arons room to find him laying in his bed also fast asleep. The next day she vowed that she would make the two of them pay. Laran had never carried through on her threat and had in fact even helped the two on several occasions when they would have been caught sneaking around. "It's there, you can't miss it." Aron told him running off towards the palace. 

Jayna burst into the throne room with Laran following closely behind. The queen was facing the tactical display that was usually embedded in the wall behind a large tapestry. In fact Jayna has only seen it once before in her entire 17 years. 

The princess walked over to her mother placing a hand on her shoulder "Mother.." Jayna said once she had the queens attention. "Laran and I thought that we heard weapons fire." 

The Queens head snapped up as looked at her daughter and motioned for her to come over. "Jayna I need you to go back to your quarters and prepare to leave." 

"What's going on mother?" Jayna asked excitedly. 

"We're under attack." The queen shouted. "I want you to leave. Now go to your quarters and gather a few things. Laran you go with her. We have very little time. Meet me in the main hall in 15 minutues." 

"But mother I don't want to leave you. I'll fight too." Jayna told her. 

"Laran take my daughter out of here." The queen ordered. 

"Come on Jayna." the handmaiden said as she grabbed Jaynas arm. 

The princess held her ground "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on." She told her friend. 

Queen Xanya stepped forward and placed her hand on the princessess shoulder. "It's okay Jayna. Everything will be okay, but you need to get ready to leave. I have a mission for you." 

"What type of mission mother?" she asked pulling her arm out of Larans grasp. 

"You're going to bring back help." 

Jayna frowned slightly, she know that if they were under attack all of the soldiers on Keldeha would be there soon. "Where am I going mother?" 

"Jayna you must trust me. Meet me at in the main hall and I'll explain everything." 

Jayna nodded and turned to head out of the throne room. "I'll meet you there as soon as I'm ready." She gave a quick nod to Laran and the two left, headed bak to Jaynas room. 

"Emperor the assualt team assigned to take the palace has arrived and now await instructions." Vaard informed Nicandros. 

"Tell them to hold their position. Also tell the other teams to continue the attacks. I will personally go down and lead the assualt on the palace." 

"As you command my lord." Vaard said. 

"Now have my armor and personal shuttle prepared. I'm on my way to the shuttlebay." 

Vaard smiled slightly as he watched Emperor Nicandros leave the bridge. He had been so full of hatred for all these years that he could hardly wait for the Emperor to finally conquer Keldeha. Vaard took his place in the command seat of the bridge and pulled up a tactical display. 'Finally they will for what they have done. I should have ruled Keldeha from the beginning. King Delvin may no longer rule but his decendents will pay for baninshing me from my home world.' Vaard reached down and touched the control panel. "Shuttlebay this is Vaard, prepare the Emperors personal battle armor and shuttle for departure he will be leading the assualt on Keldehas palace personally." A wicked gleam came over Vaards face as he changed the monitors view to watch his leader walk down the cooridor to the shuttlebay. 

Arons eyes went wide as he saw the amount of soldiers that were gathering at palace. There were thousands of them and all were wearing armor that he didn't recognize. 

Aron stared at the fearsome armor for a few moments before deciding on what he should do. He knew that he had to get inside of the palace to check on Jayna and get her out but there didn't seem to be anyway past them. The young man decided to take a moment to look over the armor. It was a deep blood red, with guards that went down just past the elbow and the left arm and all the way to the wrist on the right arm. The gloves on each hand seemed to be a thick leather and had the fingers cut out. A spike rested on each knuckle. What really caught Arons attention though were the helmets that the soldiers wore. The dark red helmets all had featureless faces with sole black visors so the soldiers could see. 

A shiver went up Arons spine as he came to the realization that he would have to get past these warriors to get Jayna out of there. Then the spark of an idea came to him along with a smile. 

Jayna and Laran stood outside of the main hallway waiting for the queen. The princess looked over at her long time friend "What do you think that my mother has planned?" she asked. 

"I don't know but Keldeha is in trouble." Laran answered nervously. "While you were getting your things I listened in on the tactical meeting and those guys that are attacking are from another world. They've already taken the outside villages and are making their way here." 

Jayna let out a gasp "Another world!" she exclaimed. "How are we going to fight something like that?" 

"We don't fight something like that." Queen Xanya said as she approached her daughter. "We have friends that will help us. All we have to do is call for them." 

"What friends your majesty?" Laran asked. 

"And how do we call them?" Jayna followed. 

"Follow me." Xanya motioned towards the two girls. 

They quietly followed her back to the throne room. Once there she sat on the throne and pulled up on the arm. A control panel opened and after pressing several buttons the large carpet in the center of the room began to raise, revealing a staircase hidden beneah it. 

Xanya stepped down from her throne and walked toward the staircase "Let's go." she said as she began descending the steps. 

Jayna and Laran stared for another moment before they followed the queen into the dark cooridor. Laran nudged Jaynas arm. Jayna looked over at her friend and managed a weak smile. "Did you know this was here?" Laran asked. 

"I had no idea." Jayna told her as they reached the bottom. 

The three finally came to the bottom of the stairwell and 

"My god mother, what is that thing?" exclaimed Jayna as she stared inawe at the amazing site before her. As the crowned princess of Keldeha she had seen many things but never anything like what now stood before her in whatappeared to be room in the palace that she had never been in. 

"In ancient times our people as attacked by a raiders from another world. We couldn't tried to fight them but didn't have the strength." 

"I didn't know that." Jayna said. 

"Only a few people do. You would have been told when you became Queen but we don't have time to wait for that. The enemy was more powerful than anything our people had ever seen and we needed help. Out of nowhere a starship appeared and a wizard followed by six warriors. The warriors all wore different colored armor. Their battle ended in a spell being cast that locked away the evil attackers. The wizard left our world shortly after but told the king that if evil should ever again threaten us from the stars that we should use this device to summon help. He also left these." The queen then reached up and pulled down a clear crystal container, inside were two gold colored coins. She opened the container and pulled out the coins, and handed one to Jayna, sticking the other in her pocket. Both sides of the coin were blank and it was surprisingly heavy. 

"What it this mother?" Jayna asked. 

"I don't know for sure but believe them to be some form of identification so the wizard will know that we are his friends." 

"Well how am I supposed to go to him. We have no spaceships." 

"He did leave us a way to go to him." Queen Xanya stepped back an a large cylinder rose from the center. "We believe this is a teleportation device. Even though we've never used it the device should send you to this wizard for help." 

"Well I guess I'm ready to go. I hope this works." Said Jayan as she moved towards the cylinder. A door opened and her eyes went wide. Taking a deep breathe she stepped through the door and it closed behind her. 

Queen Xanya moved towards the control panel on the other side of the cylinder as Laran looked through the door at her friend. She heard several beeps and then in a flash of light Jayna was gone. "I hope she'll be okay." Laran told the queen. 

"I'm sure she will. Either way at least she'll be safer than us," 

"Beep, Beep," sounded the door chime. 

"Enter" called out Emperor. 

One of the royal guards stepped into the room with a grin on his blue face. The kind of grin that showed of his full set of razor sharp teeth and also let the emperor know that he had good news to report. "Permission to speak your Excellency" the guard said with an enthusiastic tone. 

"Report." came Nicandros simple reply. 

"Our forces have defeated the defenders and await our arrival on the planets surface before they enter the palace just as you requested." 

"First of all let us make one think clear my minion, I do not request I command. I thought that you would be aware of that after being with me for so many years. But I will forget about your slip of the tongue. This is good news we will finally achieve our dream of galactic rule. Now take the shuttle down I will be on the bridge as soon as I don my battle armor." 

"As you command Lord." The guard said as he began to back out of the room. 

The soldier leaped at Aron, who quickly sidestepped the attack and brought his leg up into the soldiers chest. He was glad hat he had taken out the soldiers ability to speak as his first attack he would have had dozens of the soldiers after on him at once. Seeing how tough this one was he knew that if more attacked he would be in serious trouble. 

The soldier went down with a thud rolled into a tree. Aron was quick to capitolize on this and grabbed the soldier in a necklock. The soldier tried to pull away but Arons grip was to strong, he held the invader tightly. 

"What are you doing here?" the Keldehan asked. 

"The forces of the Vandairre are meant to rule the universe now release me." the soldier said as he struggled in Arons grasp. 

"Well you better start somewhere else. Keldeha isn't going to go down that easily." 

"Pathetic human we've already conquered the rest of the universe. You tiny little world is the last." 

"That may be so but Keldeha won't go down that easily. We'll fight you down to our last breathe." 

"Our Lord, the Emperor Nicandros will soon be arrive on your planet and will lead us to battle through the gates of your capitol." the soldier said. 

"What are you talking about?" Aron growled. 

"Look in your miscolored sky and see what descends upon your pitiful little planet." The soldier returned as he pointed up at the large shuttle that was moving rapidly toward the palace. 

"What is that thing?" Aron screamed out as he stared at the object that was coming in towards he palace. 

"That is the end of your pathetic civilization." The soldier said. 

"Oh shut up!" Aron shouted. He punched the soldier in the face, knocking him out. Aron looked over the soldier and came to a decision. "I guess these'll fit." he said 

Emperor Nicandros entered the bridge of the shuttle and looked around. He was excited about what today meant for him and his people for it was the day that the fulfilled the dream that had been denied them for so long. He stood for a moment and than began to walk to his command chair. Looking into the view screen he could see that they were almost on top of the palace structure and that made him even more anxious "bring us in for a landing in the courtyard this will be over quickly." he said. 

The pilot nodded and steered the shuttle towards the courtyard. After manipulating a few of the controls he landed in a small clearing just inside the gate. The emperor stood from the command chair and walked through to the door at the back of the bridge. He made his way to the troop hanger. There were about four hundred troops lined upo all carrying standard Vandairre swords and energy rifles. 

He walked to the center of the troops and looked them over. "My loyal minions today will hence forth be known as the greatest day in our history. Today we truly begin our total domination of the universe. This tiny world of Keldeha has been the only thing that has kept us from our destiny. For thousands of years we were forced to suffer in that cursed dimensional prison. When we were freed we all wanted to attack and take this planet first but I decided to wait until the time was right. We swarmed over the universe and took our rightful place as our rulers. Now has come the time to finish our conquest. Keldeha shall finally fall to us. Now go and claim what is rightfully ours." Nicandros then turned to the officer standing by the bay door and gave a nod telling him to open the door. He then put on his helmet and watched as his warriors swarmed out of the shuttle to attack the Keldehan defenders that stood out side. Almost as soon as the first soldier came out the were met by fire. 

Nicandros then turned to the officer standing by the bay door and gave a nod telling him to open the door. He then put on his helmet and watched as his warriors swarmed out of the shuttle to attack the Keldehan defenders that stood out side. Almost as soon as the first soldier came out the were met by fire. The Vandairre warriors didn't flinch a bit and raised their rifles. Three forths fired at at the soldiers while the rest made their way back to the gates. Nicandros simply walked through the weapons fire towards the palace. 

One of the Keldehan defenders ran at the emperor and tried to tackle him. Nicandros reached out and grabbed unfortunate soldier by the neck and lifted him off his feet. He peered into the eyes of the frightened man and smiled. The soldier shook with fear. "You are correct to be afraid as should the rest of your pathetic world." He then tossed the man aside with such force that there was a loud resounding crack. The mans eye rolled to the back of his head and his head slumped down. 

The gates opened and the soldiers that stood on the outside of the gate swarmed in. The defenders stood their ground only to be overrun. One of the soldiers stopped to look at the damage. The soldier rolled one of the fallen Keldehan defenders out of the battle and placed a weapon tightly in his hand. "Here use this only if you have to." he whispered in the mans ear. 

The Keldehan looked at him in surprise "Why are you doing this?" he asked. 

The soldier pulled down his face plate to reveal a slight lope-sided grin. "I'm here to help." 

The Keldehan defender looked at the invader. "You're Keldehan!" he said in shock. 

"That's right and I have to get to the queen and princess before those monsters find them. Do you know where they are?" 

The Keldehan looked suspiciously at the young man in front of him and hessitated for a moment but something in the youngsters eyes told him that he could trust the youth. "I don't know for sure where they are but I don know that the are still inside of the palace." 

"Thank you." The young man said as hs stood up and turned to walked towards the palace. 

"Wait, who are you?" the Keldehan soldier asked. 

The young man looked back. "My names Aron" he said as he replaced his face mask and ran towards the palace. 

Emperor Nicandros walked to the palace doors and held out his hand. The huge double door flew open to reveal several Keldehan warriors taking aim with their weapons. Nicandros pulled his long cloak closer to his body and stepped forward. One of the defenders squeezed his trigger and then watched in horror as the blast skimmed harmlessly off of the Emperor. Nicandros stepped forward to the quivering man a grabbed him by the neck "You little fool. Your pathetic weapons won't effect me. Your sorry little world is now the property of the Vandairre empire. Now tell me where I can find your former ruler." 

The soldier turned his eyes away unable to speak. Nicandros pulled him closer and the soldier responded by spitting in his face. Nicandros grip on the mans neck tightened until there was a snap. The defenders body then hung lifeless in the emperors hand. Nicandros tossed the limp form into the group of gathered soldiers. They all opened fire each hitting the emperor. Nicandros continued to walk through the soldiers as though they were not there. His own soldiers poured into the room and opened fire and leaving a room filled with scorched Keldehan bodies. 

Nicandros walked through the palace not encountering no more resistance and finally came to the throne room. "So this is what they think of as a throne room." he scoffed as he looked around the large well decorated chamber. "This will do for now but will have to brought up to my standards. Now go find the King or Queen of this mudball and bring them to me." 

Several of the soldiers ran from the room and split up, heading in different directions down the main cooridor. Only three soldiers remained in the throne room along with the emperor. One of them looked around as though this place seemed familiar but no one seemed to catch the reaction. 

Nicandros walked over and placed an hand on the soldiers arm. "Examine this room I have a feeling about it." he told the man. 

The soldier nodded and went began to search the room. Nicandros watched as the soldier checked every corner of the room before finally coming to the throne. He caught a glimpse of the emperor looking at him out of the corner of his eye and then continued to examine the throne. 

"Do you see something interesting over there?" Nicandros asked him. 

The soldier stepped away from the throne as the emperor approached it. He slowly began to walk backwards towards the door as he watched the emperor take a place on the throne. 

"What is this?" Nicandros asked aloud as he examined the armrests on the throne.He then looked over to the soldier. "Come here" he instructed. 

The soldier slowly started to move back towards the emperor. As he reached he reached the throne he noticed that the emperor was fumbling with something on the arm rest. Nicandros waved the soldier over and pointed to a set of buttons on the rest. "I want you to check these out my loyal warrior." he told the soldier. 

The soldier hesitantly pressed a two of the buttons and stepped back. A large section of the floor behind him opened revealing a stairway. 

"Good job warrior." said Nicandros "I believe we have just located our rather shy ex-monarch". 

Nicandros along with his three warriors walked down into the stairwell that appeared. The area was well lite but the air was stale as though this hidden area hadn't been entered for a long time. Still Nicandros was confident that this is the place that he was looking for and that the person he sought out was in here. 

The three reached the bottom of the stairwell and came to a door. With one push the emperor knocked the door off of its foundation. He stepped into the small chamber quickly and found two females standing before a large cylindical object. "Where is the ruler of this world? I will not ask again." 

One of the females older but shorther than the other stepped forward. "I am Queen Xanya, ruler of all of Keldeha. Who are you"? 

"That would be former ruler. I am Emperor Nicandros and your little mud filled world now belongs to the Vandairre." Nicandros said, as he stepped to the Queen. 

Xanya didn't back off one bit. Instead she raised a pistol and took aim at the alien ruler. "You will leave my world now and never return or I will kill you." 

Nicandros glared at her for a moment and then in one swift moovement reached forward and pulled the weapon out of her hand. "Pathetic" he said. The then aimed the weapon at himself and pulled the trigger. The blast bounced off of his chest harmlessly" 

Queen Xanya stood in shock for a second and then turned to run. The soldiers standing in front of the door grabbed her and the girl that was with her. One of them looked the queen over then grabbed the other girls arm. "Come with me" he said harshly, pulling at the girls arm. He moved his head to look into her eyes and winked slightly then. The girl nodded and then followed silently. Queen Xanya walked behind them quietly. 

Jayna looked around at the bright colored lights the swirled around her. She wondered how things were going back home and if she would even make it in time to help. For that matter she wondered if there would be any help for her on the world that she was traveling to. Sure everything had been right so far but the idea of getting help from an alien world seemed a little far-fetched, but then again just two hours ago the idea of aliens attacking her home world seemed far-fetched. 

The princess closed her eyes for a moment and thought about what was happening. "Some wedding day" she said. "oh well maybe these aliens will help us get this over with quickly so I can get back to Aron." She opened her eyes to see that she was flying to a blue world that had white clouds swirling around it. It was totally different than the almost cloudless skies of Keldeha "so this is Earth. Well it's beautiful." The princess looked on as she descended." 

The soldier led the Queen and her companion up the stairwell and through the door of the throne room and into the cooridor. The other two soldiers followed but the Emperor turned and sat on his new throne. 

The three soldiers silenty walked there soldiers down the hallway before rounding a corner. The soldier in the lead quickly pulled the girls whose arm he was holding to his other side and came up with a swift kick to the head of one of the other soldiers. That soldier fell to the ground with a thud. The third soldier ran at the attacker but was off balance and was caught by a roundhouse kick in the chest. 

The remaining soldier turned to the queen and looked at her for a moment. She shuddered. He moved closer to her and reached for his weapon. Xanya stepped back and fixed her eyes on the invader. If this was going her last day she wanted to face it having her killer know that the people of Keldeha were not afraid of them. 

The soldier turned the weapon around in his hand and held it out for the queen to grab. She hesitantly reached for the weapon and was shocked when the soldier offered no resistance but instead just let go of it.

He then reached up and grabbed the sides of his helmet pulling at the latches on the back of it. The helmet slid off and the queen stood in amazement as she saw Aron standing in front of her. 

"Your majesty" called out Aron as he bowed in front of the Queen. 

"What are you doing here?" questioned Queen Xanya "You know that you have been banished from the palace, besides we are under attack and the palace is no longer safe." 

"I show a ship coming down towards the castle so I came as fast as I could." Aron answered knowing that if he told her the real reason that hewas there the Queen would personally have his head where he stood. "Your majesty where is Jayna? I have to know." 

"I sent her for help." Xanya answered as she turned her back towardsthe young man. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them. 

"They're coming your highness" said the girl that was with them "We have to go before they find us." 

"Laran's right your Majesty they're on the way, we have to find somewhere safe to hide" said Aron has he grabbed the Queen arm and pulled her back in the direction that they had come from. 

"Follow me I know where we can take refuge" Xanya said as she pulled her arm from Arons grasp and started to head back to the throne room. 

"We can't go back there" Aron argued. "That mad man is still sitting there. 

"True but so is our means of getting help." 

"What do you mean?" Aron questioned. 

"Trust us. If we can get back to that chamber we were in then we can get out of here." 

"Is that how you sent Jayna for help?" he asked. 

"Just come on." Laran told him. 

Aron shrugged his shoulders and followed as they ran back to the throne room. 

"Vaard it is safe to land the ship we have met with almost no resistance and the palace is ours." Nicandros said into his comm-link. 

"Emperor the scanners showed something leaving the atmosphere at little while ago" 

"What was it Vaard?" Nicandros questioned. 

"It scanned as a teleportion beam." Vaard answered. "And sire the signal was headed towards the Earth." 

Nicandros scowled. "I want you to send a transport jammer into that signal and disrupt it." the emperor ordered. 

"Yes my lord." Vaard said as he ended the transmission. 

Nicandros stood up from his new throne and headed towards the door. "I wonder what they hope to accomplish by sending someone to Earth. Oh well they'll find no help there." 

The three Keldehans watched as Emperor Nicandros left the throne room and headed down the corridor going in the opposite direction. 

"Good he's gone, let's move." Xanya, Aron and Laran all ran the short distance to door and entered. Xanya quickly moved to the throne and activated the secret door. They then scrambeld into the stairwell and Xanya hit the button to lower the floor. Little did they know Nicandros had reentered the room and saw the floor lowering. 

"With the help of the device in that room I sent Jayna to a distant world called Earth. She's going to bring help for us." 

"How is that possible?" Aron asked. 

"Simple fool it's called teleportation." said Nicandros as he walked into the chamber. 

The three Keldehans cringed as the turned around to see Nicandros standing behind them. Xanya stepped forward and looked at him "You're going to be in serious trouble when in just a little while" 

"Oh yes tell me about it" Nicandros retorted as he learned over and put his ear next to the Queen. "Oh I hope that your not talking about that little teleportation signal that you sent to Earth becuase if you are and this Jayna person is important to you then you're going to be very upset." 

"What have you done monster!?" Laran yelled. 

"Oh you mean the fact that I've already taken over the Earth or that I just ordered my men to sent out a jamming siganl to destroy whatever was teleporting there." he laughed. 

Everyones eyes went wide and Xanya started to cry. 

"You bastard" Aron shouted as he dove towards the invader. Nicandros simply lifted his hand and slapped the young man away. Aron slid across the floor and hit the wall with a thud. 

Nicandros walked towards him and leaned down to lift him up. Aron quickly brought his leg across the back of Nicandros knee taking him off balance. Xanya tossed the weapon that she was holding to Laran who quickly pointed it at the emperors head. 

"Aron I need you to go to follow my daughter." Aron nodded as he walked to the chamber. Xanya then walked to the controls and acitvated the chamber. Then reaching into her pocket she pulled out a blank coin similar to the one that she had given to Jayna earlier. "Take this with you." she said handing it to Aron. You will be looking for a mighty wizard. "When you find him you are to give this to him." 

Aron stood still for a moment then looked at the queen. "Your majesty, you go?" Aron said. it wasn't the fact that he was scared, quite the contrary he was actually excited about the idea of going to a new world but he had others to think about." 

"Look Aron you are the fighter of the group so if Jaynas in trouble you are the best one to be there to help her. Besides the device has only enough power for one more teleport. And I want to make sure that Keldeha gets the help that it needs." Queen said. "Now go quickly you must help my daughter." 

Aron nodded and stepped into the chamber. Then in a blinding red flash of light he was gone. 

"Do you think that he has a chance?" Laran asked. 

"For Jaynas sake I pray that he does Laran, I pray that he does." 

Nicandros stood up and Laran pulled the trigger but the Nicandros rolled out of the way and the blast hit the floor behind him. He slapped the weapon out of her hand and kicked her into the control panel for the teleporter. She crashed through it and the machine sent out sparks showered out. Laran slumped over unconcious. 

Queen Xanya ran to the side of her daughters friend. The emperor raised his hand and the room flled with soldiers. "Take these pathetic Keldehans away." he ordered them. 

There was a beep from Nicandros comm-link, he lifted the tool and spoke "Yes Vaard" 

"We just detected another teleportation signal my lord, should we disrupt it? Vaard asked. 

"No let this one go through. What he will encounter on Earth is far worse than anything we can do to him." Nicandros laughed and put the comm-link away. 

** To Be Continued **


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 2**

Jarrold looked on as the Vandairre taskmaster raised his whip to once again to swing it at his sister. This was something that he and for that matter all of the slaves had grown used to. They were beaten everyday that was a given but there was no reason for this. Tara had been worked harder than most of the others and was exhausted. Sure she was strongly opinionated and would speak her mind no matter what the cost, sure she had tried to escape at least 50 times but even with all that they had no right to beat and torture the girl like this. She was tired and only wanted to take a short rest. 

"Get up you worthless piece of human trash" said the inhuman slave driver. "You still have 11 hours of work before you can take a break." he then put his foot on the girls back and pushed her over with it. 

With what seemed like all the energy that the young girl had left Tara Scott stood up and grabbed the shovel that was laying in front of her and began to dig the ore once more. But as weak as she was she couldn't lift the shovel past her waist and fell onto her face. Tharon raised his whip once more as if to strike the girl and there was nothing that Jarrold could do about it. 

Jarrold wished that he could just grab the little man and tear him limb from limb. But he knew that he would never have the chance first of all there was the chain that he was bound to. But the more important reason had to do more with the fact that once a few years ago the taskmaster had made the mistake of coming to close to the pit and was pulled in by a very quick man. The man left the taksmaster to the mercy of the slaves and walked off. Tharon barely escaped with his life and swore that he would never be caught off guard or by himself again. Tharon moved towards Tara with a murderous look in his eyes. 

Jarrold pulled at the chains knowing that if he didn't do something fast that is little sister was a gooner. This time Tharon brought the sword that he carried on his waist up and with one quick motion swung it downwards. Jarrold turned his head and closed his eyes, scared and sad for what the monster had done to his only remaining family member. 

He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything to avenge her now but that one day soon all of the Vandairre would pay. 

Jarrold braced himself and opened his eyes fully expecting to see his sister laying dead in front of him, but instead saw a several of Tharons guards laying on the ground while the others were running to free him from another slave that had been closer and hoisted him into the air as if he was no more than a mere child. 

"Release me and my men will kill you quickly" hissed Tharon who was obviously in fear for his life. Jarrold had seen this man around several times but had never spoken to him in the past. Now the only thing he could do was stand in shock as the man throw the slave master to the ground in a heap. Tharon rolled and began to scream as he got up. 

"There you go. You worthless piece of Vandairre trash." The man said. 

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted as he began jumping up and down frantically. "Kill Him," he yelled to his guards. 

The man took up a fighting stance and backed into a large rock that was behind him. This move made perfect since to Jarrold as it kept any of the soldiers from getting directly behind him and forced them to remain in his field of vision. One of the soldiers ran at the man and tried to lunge at him but all he got for his trouble was a swift kick in the chin, which sent him spinning dizzily into the ground. The next soldier ran at the man and got almost the exact same treatment. Jarrold stood with his mouth open. This man was taken these soldiers on like it was mere childs play. Three were down, then four, it was like this stranger had been doing this all his life. But as good as this guy was Jarrold knew that it was only a matter of time before he was overrun. The young man wished that he could help the fighter but couldn't the fight was going on just outof reach. Then he saw an opportunity because who was just in front of him but Tharon. Knowing that he not likely to have this chance again Jarrold through the extra length of chain that he had around the slave masters neck and pulled down on it. "What the hells going on here?" Tharon gasped. As he placed his hands around the chain. He cursed himself for being so careless twice in one day. 

"Tell them to move or I'll pop your fat little neck from your shoulders." scowled Jarrold as he pulled Tharon closer to him. Tharon tried to fight. "Now" he said in the mans ear. 

"Back away from him now" Tharon ordered his soldiers "leave him alone." 

The soldiers began to slowly step away from the man. He looked over and saw that Jarrold had his chain wrapped around Tharons neck and began to walk over to them. The soldiers split to let him through and when he got there he took the key from Tharons hip and unlocked Jarrolds chains than walked over to Tara and did the same for her. Then he handed the key to one of the other slaves that was chained, pickedTara up, grabbed Jarrolds arm and began to walk towards the gate all the time making sure that Jarrold kept a tight grip on Tharons chain. As they approachedthe gate some of the soldiers began to gather around them but every time they got to close Jarrold would give a little tug on the chain and Tharon would order them to back away. As they finally reached the gate one of the soldiers ran at Jarrold catching him by surprise, tackling him and causing him to drop the chain. 

Seeing this Tharons soldiers began to swarm on the three would be escapees, the stranger reacted immediately and began carefully put Tara down. He looked over to Jarrold "I hope you can fight." he said, as the soldiers swarmed in on them from all directions. 

Jarrold looked at the man in and nodded his head. Instantly the two were back to back in almost identical fighting stances. The soldiers ran in and one swung his sword down at the stranger who countered by kicking the hand that the sword was in before his attacker could even bring the weapon completely into the attack. The man then kicked the sword, which went sailing into the air and landed in his hand. Jarrold couldn't believe the way that this guy fought it was incredible and he stood in amazement for the second time today. 

The two then moved towards the gate with Tara in tow but the girl was still hurt and moving slowly. One of the soldiers ran to catch her but Jarrold saw it coming and executed a flip that placed him behind the attacker. The stranger had also seen the soldier moving towards Tara tossed the sword into the air. The timing could not have been better because just as Jarrold finished his flip he caught the sword and brought it down on the back of the soldiers helmet who feel down in front of Tara. "Are you ok sis?" Jarrold asked. 

"I think so" Tara responded. 

"Good we have to get the hell out of here," said the stranger, as he ushered the brother andsister towards the gate. 

"You're not going anywhere." said Tharon as he led a new wave of soldiers towards thetrio. Tara responded by leaping into the air and kicking him in the mouth, while at the same time grabbing one of the soldiers by his collar and dragging him to the ground. 

"Did you know she could do that?" the stranger asked with his mouth hanging open. 

"Yeah, I just didn't know she could do it that well." Jarrold answered as he grabbed another one of the soldiers and pulled him in. It seemed as if the soldier knew that he was in trouble, Jarrold jumped into the air and performed an axe kick on the back of the soldiers' neck and the soldier went down. As he was coming out of his leap the young man used the back of the man he had just taken down to gain leverage and leapt into a group of three more soldiers, grabbing the closet one in the group by his collar and rolling to the left. The soldier was instantly taken off balance and began to fall, as they were going down Jarrold began his attack on another soldier by bringing his right foot across the soldiers face and kicking him in the ribs with his left. The first soldier hit the ground and Jarrold immediately spring off of him and landed a mule kick in the face of the third soldier who went sprawling backwards in Tara who had been waiting for this setup. 

The girl quickly grabbed the back of the soldiers helmet and pulled back dragging him down and off balance. While still holding tightly she jumped up and planted her feet into his back and fell backwards and threw him into another soldier that was coming up behind her. The manuever however took more energy then she had and Tara fell down nearly exhausted. 

"If I would've known you guys were this easy to beat up we would've escaped years ago." Jarrold said as he moved to help his little sister to her feet. 

The stranger grabbed one of the soldiers in a headlock on brought his knee into his targets head."As much fun as beating up on you guys has been I think that we have to be going." he said as he released the soldier, who fell unconscious. Once again the trio started towards the gate and once again they were blocked. 

"This is getting old" Tara said as she leapt up executing a flip over one of their attackers and grabbed his sword from its scabbard. "We're leaving and there's no way you jerks are going to stop us." she said as she brought the sword back into the soldiers side. She then pulled the sword out and ran towards the gate. 

Jarrold and the stranger both stood in gasped at what they were seeing, Jarrold for the fact that even though he knew his sister was tough he had never seen her act quite like this. The stranger because this girl was so small and despite this was fighting just as hard as they were. "Are you guys going to stand there staring at me or are you coming?" she asked as she took another swing at the soldiers that were surrounding them. 

Jarrold and the stranger shrugged their shoulders and began to run into the group of soldiers when they heard a loud rumbling coming from behind them. The stranger turned around and saw a large tank like machine barreling towards them with a large rather nasty weapon pointing in their direction. "Look out!" the stranger shouted as he turned around to and began to run back at the tank. 

"You guys get out of here" came a voice from on top of the tank. The Jarrold and the stranger both looked up and saw four people standing on top of the tank and he recognized the one that shouted the warning as the man that he had handed the key to a few minutes ago. 

"Can you handle this?" the stranger shouted up to the man. 

"We'll be fine, you just get those kids out of here." came the reply. 

The stranger turned around and ran back towards Jarrold and his sister who were now at thegate fighting off several of the soldiers. "Come on we're leaving." the stranger said as he ran by the brother and sister team. 

Jarrold and Tara nodded at him and ran through the gate barely making it out before thegate slammed shut on them. Tara turned around to make a comment and saw that Tharon had been caught under the collapsing gate and crushed beneath its weight. Tara decided not to make her the comment that came to mind and simply shook her head as the trio walked away grateful for finally being free. 

Bryan stood at the door of his family home. He hadn't been home since the day he shipped off to the military academy almost three years ago, and even though he had exchanged letters with his family at least twice he still missed them all and couldn't wait to taste his moms cooking. The young man reach up grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Almost instantly he was tackled by his little brother "Hi ya squirt" he said as he lifted the small boy into the air and gave him a little toss."Look how big you got." 

The boy giggled and ran into the kitchen "Hey everybody Bryans home" the child shouted. The family ran from different rooms a to greet Bryan who responded by giving them each a hug. "How are you dear?" asked his mother as she looked over her oldest sons blue uniform. 

"Did you bring me one of those cool blasters?" asked his little brother. 

"Yeah did you bring us a blaster?" asked Bryans other little brother Elliot. 

"I'm doing great" Bryan answered looking first at his mom then at his dad. "I'm really excited about my first assignment, I can't wait to get into space. And sorry Johnny and Elliot I couldn't get you guys a blaster" he said as he reached into his bag. "But I did get you these" he said as he pulled out two bracelets. 

"Cool, what are they?" Elliot asked. 

"They're short range sonic sling shots" he answered. "Now be careful with these you could hurt someone." 

"So when do you ship off son?" Bryan's dad asked as he looked over his oldest son. 

"I ship out in three days so I want to rest, and spend little time with you guys before I leave. But for now all want to do is take a shower." 

"Go ahead Bryan," said his mom "dinner will be ready in an hour." she gave her son a hug and headed back into the kitchen. 

Bryan walked into the bathroom and turned on the water and began to strip. It had been a long time since he had taken a shower in private and this felt like the best shower he had ever taken. As he stood under the soothing water he felt as if he could be in here forever. That is until he heard a crash and a scream coming from down stairs. Instinctivly he jumped out of the shower and grabbed a robe. As he ran down the hallway he put on his robe and came to the stairs just in timeto catch the site of his father on his knees with a Vandairre soldier standing in front of him with a pistol pointing towards his head. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Bryan shouted,"That man is my father and a senator.I order you to release him and get out of my home now." The soldiers simply looked up at him and began to laugh. 

"Do you find something funny?"he asked with a scowled "Obviously you don't know who I am." 

"Oh we know who you are Lieutenant, and you are ordered to prepare for departure. Your family is to be executed as traitors and you have been ordered to ship out early." said the soldier holding the pistol "Since you are a member of the armed forces you will be spared as long as you follow orders and cooperate." 

"What do you mean executed as traitors, my father is a highly placed senator there is noway he could be a traitor now let him go apologize and get the hell out of here. Maybe I won't bring you up on charges. Bryan said as he began to walk down the stairs. 

"If you don't believe us ask him." the soldier said pointing towards the senator. 

Bryan looked at his dad in confusion "Dad please tell me that he's lying." the young man pleaded. 

"Bryan do what they say and go with them now." his father said turning his headaway from his oldest son. 

"No, dad tell me their lying, please tell me their lying." 

"I can't do that Bryan." his dad returned. 

"You see your family are traitors, now report to base as ordered and as soon as we're finished with these traitors we'll be joining you." 

Bryan began to walk towards the door than he stopped and turned around "Wait I'm still in my robe let me go get into uniform" he said. The soldier nodded his head and Bryan walked towards the stairs. "And if you have to do this at least wait until I leave." 

"Alright Lieutenant, we'll give you that much but hurry up we have other things to take care of." the soldier said. 

Bryan entered his room and quickly discarded the robe and put on his uniform then he looked over on the bed and saw the sonic slingshot that he had given Elliot sitting there. At first he thought that since he had only seen his mother and father downstairs that maybe his brothers were hiding In their room. After donning his uniform he ran to their room and saw that they were not there. 'Damn' he thought 'where are they? Well at least they won't be around to see what I'm about to do?' and with that thought in his head he walked out of his room, down the stairs and towards the door stopping only to take a quick glance at his dad, then he began his attack. 

Grabbing the sword that he had hanging from his hip, spun around and drew the weapon while at the same time ramming into the soldier that was pointing the weapon at his dad. The soldier was stunned was by this action and dropped his weapon. Bryan brought his sword down on top of the gun completely destroying the weapon. He then ran over to the fallen soldier and gave him a kick in the head knocking him unconscious. 

The other soldiers were shocked by this and totally surprised by his course of action. This is what he had hoped for because now they were all off balance. 

Bryan continued his attack on them by bringing the hilt of his sword into another soldiers ribs knocking the wind out of him and then leapt up and kicked yet another in the back of the head with a spinning roundhouse, that soldier went down also. One of the other soldiers realized what was happening and brought up his weapon to fire at Bryan but was tackled from behind by Bryan's dad. 

"Nobody points a weapon at my son" he said as he stood back up and picked up the soldiers weapon. He looked over and saw that another one of the soldiers running at Bryan and quickly leveled his weapon on that soldier and fired hitting him in the back. The soldier fell against the wall a slid down leaving a bloody streak. 

The lead soldier had slowly regained consciousness and was now standing. He quickly realized that his team were not strong enough to finish the lieutenant or his father. He looked around for a moment and got a grip on his surroundings. He then bolted away from the fighting headed directly for the door "Torch the house" to a figure that was standing on the other side of the openi1ng. The remaining soldiers all gathered themselves and raced towards the door. Bryan attempted to block them but there were to many and he was knocked over. 

Another soldier entered the house wearing a flame thrower. He stepped on Bryan as he walked by and kicked the senator sending him flying over the couch. He pointed his flame thrower at the couch and fired, incinerating the piece of furniture. The fire spread very rapidly and Bryan found himself surrounded by flames. He started to run to the door but realized that his dad and mom were still inside. In midstep Bryan turned around and ran to the couch. Bryan didn't see his mom anywhere but found his dad laying on the floor. The young man leaned down and helped his father to his feet. The fire was beginning to quickly spread up the walls and throughout the family room. 

"Good" said the lead soldier."Now we can get out of here." 

As they walked out one of the soldiers fired a shot into the room and hit the senator in the chest. Bryan was running towards the door when he noticed that his dad had been hit he to turned around and leaned over to help his father up. 

The senator pushed his son away "get out of here" he said. "You have to find where they took your mother and brothers so you can rescue them." 

"Come on dad we'll get out together." Bryan said, now on the verge of tears. 

"No Bryan, I am a traitor but not just to the Vandairre. I betrayed my family and the Earth years ago and thought that by stealing military plans and giving them to the resistance that maybe I could somehow redeem myself. That's why I pushed so hard for you to get space duty. I made a deal with the resistance so that they would not interfere with the space forces in any way." 

"Dad why didn't you tell me this?" Bryan asked as the fire blazed around him. 

"I didn't want you involved in what I was doing. I knew that if I were caught they would kill me so I tried to protect you." The senator said as he clutched at his wound. "Now Bryan you have to leave. I'm too weak to make it so just leave me. Besides there is something that you have to do for me." 

"What is it dad?" the young man asked as tears swelled his eyes. 

The senator reached in his pocket and pulled out a small golden coin and a piece of paper."I need you to go out and look for the resistance. You'll find a young lady by the name of Rebecca Sawyer, she's a leader of on of the factions. I need you to make sure that she gets these." 

"What are these?" Bryan asked, looking over the objects that had just been handed to him. 

"These are the Earths last chance of ever being free from the Vandairre. The paper is a map to a place where the will find the power to fight the aliens and the coin is the key to that power. I had hoped to use these to fight Nicandros." Senator William Cranston looked at his oldest son and then pulled him in close, giving him a firm hug. "Now get out of here before it's to late for us and the world." 

"Dad, I love you." Bryan said as he hugged his dad for what he knew would be the last time. 

"I love you too son." his father said. Then his body went limp. 

Bryan ran out of the house with tears running down his eyes. He turned around to take one last look at the house and thought that he could see a figure moving around in the smoke, but just as quickly as it came the figure had disappeared. 

The house collapsed and Bryan truely realized that his life as he had known it was over. The young man pulled the military jacket that he was wearing off and dropped it to the ground. He looked at the coat for a moment before grinding it with his feet and spitting on it. 

Bryan Cranston turned to look at his burning family home and silently made a vow that the Vandairre would pay dearly for what they had done this day and he was going to be the one that made sure that it happened. 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 3**

Jason looked over the cliff at the ruins that sat below him. This was his favorite place to come and think. He had been thinking a lot lately and knew that it was time for him to leave. After all the years of hearing the stories that his parents told him it was still difficult to believe that Angel Grove had ever been more than a just a burned out crater. While his parents had fond memories of high school and hanging out at the Ernie's Juice Bar all he could see was the a huge hole in what had been on of the most fantastic cities in old America. His parents had told him many stories about their days as the Power Rangers and how many times that they risked their lives saving the city and even entire Earth from one threat after another that would come from beyond the galaxy to try to take over the little blue-green world. 

The were always happy to tell him of their adventures and it brought smiles to their faces when he asked but when asked what happened on the day that the Vandairre came all they could say was that they weren't ready. After a lot of pressure on his part they would tell him stories of how all of the Rangers came together, of how Andros and his crew of rangers came back to Earth to help fight, of how Zack and Trini came back and of how Billy even left his home on Aquitar and rebuilt the command center. But they would never tell him about how the Earth was lost to the Vandairre. 

Eventually he gave up on getting these answers but instead focused on doing something about getting rid of the Vandairre. To that end he asked his dad to teach him how to fight. After months of refusing his father finally gave in and began to teach him the martial arts. That was over ten years ago and now Jason felt that he was ready to go out and do what no one else could do. He would battle the Vandairre and restore freedom to the Earth. His mind flashed back to the night before when he told his parents that he was going to leave and to see if the power that they had used as rangers was still out there. Naturally his mother was upset and didn't want him to go. There was a big argument. Sure he understood that they they were worried but his argument was sound. They did the same thing when they were younger but they snuck around behind their parents backs to do it. At least he had told them what he wanted to do. Besides it was in his blood to be a Power Ranger and they couldn't deny him that. If the power was still out there it was his birthright to find it and fight evil.he had left to go sleep in the dojo that his dad had built for them in the backyard. 

"Tommy, you're just going to let him go?" Kimberly asked with an almost furious tone in her voice. 

"Believe me Kim, I don't want him to go either but this is something that we have to let him do." 

"Tommy it's dangerous out there we can't let him go out there trying to fight monsters the way we did when we were younger." 

"That's exactly my point Kim" Tommy said as he walked over to her "We used to do the same thing when we were younger than he is." 

"Yeah and do you think that our parents would have let us if they knew about it? I mean seriously Tommy they would have killed us if they found out." 

"But the difference if Kim that we do know and we can support him. Jason could us our experience and knowledge to help him." 

"Do you know what your saying. Nicandros is more dangerous than Rita, Zedd, Divatox and the Machine Empire combined. We can't send him out there it's not safe." 

"Look Kim I know it's not safe out there but Jason has been training to do this for most of his life. He's got a better chance to do this than we ever did." 

"Look Tommy..." 

Jason walked into the room and saw that his mom and dad were still arguing over his decision. "Mom please don't be mad at dad. This is something that I have to do." He said, attempting to stop their arguing. "I know that there are still powers out there and I want to find them so that I can get rid of the Vandairre." 

Kim walked over to her son , she had never had children of her own but sje was just as close to Jason as she would have been if her was hers. She loved the young man and above all other things in this world and besides that she had sworn to his mom that she would protect him. After all what else could you do for the person that had given her life to save yours? She hugged him and looked into his eyes. "Jason do you know what your saying?" Kim asked him. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing mom." the young man said looking into her brown eyes. "I've thought about this a lot and know that this is the right thing for me." 

Kimberly peered into the eyes of the Jason Oliver and saw the determination in them. She had seen the same look before, when Tommy heart set his on doing something. "Jason I'll worry about you while your gone." she said with a smile. 

Jason smiled back and then the two locked in a hug. "I know you will but I'll be okay." 

Tommy walked over to his son and grabbed his hand. "I think it's time for you to have this." he said placing something in it. 

Jason looked at the object that his dad had given him. It was a small gold colored coin the a little larger than a quarter. Both sides were blank and the object was actually heavy for soemthing of it's size. "What's this?" he asked. 

"It's a power coin." his dad told him. "It doesn't have power any more but I want you to have it as a good luck charm." 

"Here I want you to take mine to." Kimberly said pulling a similar coin that was attached to a chain her neck. "If you ever get into trouble look at these and think about us and everything will work out." 

"Thanks dad, mom." Jason said as he ran upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down the stairs carrying a white duffel bag. "See ya later." he waved as he ran out the door. 

Kim watched as he ran out the door. "Tommy did you see how fast he packed. 

Tommy just looked up at the ceiling and whistled as he walked through the backdoor. 

Mark knew that if he was caught at the cermony that he could geet into big trouble, but he had been with his brother every step of the way during his training and wanted to know if he was the chosen one. The young man looked over the fire as the village elder began to speak to the assembled warriors. 

"Gather around my children" the elder started. He regared each of the young men that were gathered for a moment, walking between and taking the time to stop and look at each one. He then stopped in front of one young man and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked at the young man and a smile came across his lips. 

Mark leaned in closer to see who had been chosen and his heart jumped. 

"The time has come for the chosen to take his rightful place of honor and receive the power of the mighty Panther Spirit." the elder said "You all have received the training and done well, but one among you has excelled in all of the arts and has earned his right to the power that will help to free our world from the evil that it has succumb to. Phillip Storm throughout the many years you have fought many battles, trained hard and won a place of honor among our tribe. It is for this reason that you have been chosen to receive the power of the Great Panther Spirit. Now step forward and look into the flame." 

One of the young men stepped forward and stared into the flame that was blazing in front of him. "I will do my best to serve Panther and make sure that I use the power that has been granted to me for good." 

The elder touched Phillip on the head. He grabbed the small medallion that he was wearing around his neck and placed it in Phillips hand. "I know you will my boy" he said. "This medallion was giving to me many years ago by another that served the Panther Spirit. He told me that there would come a time when the power of the Panther would once again flow through it and that with its power the world would be cleansed and become pure. He also told me that one would come along that was worthy of the power that it held and that the Panther would grant him strength." 

Mark was so proud of his brother that he could hardly contain himself. This was a great day for him and he wanted so much to be at his brothers' side that he nearly burst. As he looked on the elder continued to speak "Phillip the time has now come for you to..." the elder fell to the ground and began to bleed from his chest. The young warriors surrounded him and began to look around anxiously. 

"Destroy them!" came a yell from the other side of the clearing and several of the warriors began to fall as the sound of gunshots rang out across the night. 

Mark suddenly became very scared and wanted to run away but for some reason when he turned to move his feet wouldn't budge. All he could do was watch as hundreds of Vandairre soldiers came running out of the clearing and began to slaughter the warriors that were gathered there. Mark saw his brother holding the medallion with his eyes closed as if praying to it . He looked as though he were begging for the power of the Panther to come to him but nothing was happening. The youngster tried to call out to his older brother as he saw one of the strange soldiers run up behind him but as much as he tried to give that warning nothing came out. All he could do was helplessly watch the mightiest warriors in his tribe get slaughtered. The young man began to cry but even then nothing came out. After what seemed like hours the Vandairre finally left and from what Mark could tell there was no one left alive. The youngster (finally able to move) walked around the scene of the massacre, still not able to believe what he had just witnessed. Finally he found the body of his brother and knelt down beside it. 

A hand reached up and grabbed Marks arm and he jumped back a foot or so from his brother "Mark are you ok?" Phillip asked. 

"Yes Phillip." he answered, "they never know that I was here." 

"Good you must go and warn the tribe before those aliens make it there and destroy everything." 

"What about you brother?" Mark asked. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine but our people have to be warned about this. NOW GO!!!" 

Mark gasped as he suddenly relieved what would happen if he were to late with the warning. "I'll be back for you as soon as I can." he said as he broke into a sprint. 

Aron looked up, the sky on this planet was a lot different then he was used to on Keldeha. It all seemed a lot darker then he was used to and also a lot colder. He was still slightly in shock that the device had actually worked and that he was now standing on an alien world. 

The trip had been weird but not painful. It had actually tickled and Aron didn't think that he could get used to teleporting. 

He decided that before he started looking for Jayna h had better find some food. He had been in that teleportation beam for hours and hadn't eating since he left his home back on Keldeha and he was starving. He decided that his best course of action was to find something to eat. So to that end he set out walking. 

After hours of traveling across the desert Aron saw what looked to be a small town on the edge the forest. Just on the outskirts he spotted a little girl playing. She had a ball in one hand and a doll in another and was running not particulary watching where she was going. 

He decided that it would be a good idea to just sit back and observe for a while before he entered the town. Then something caught his eye. 'No it can't be' he though to him. 'What are they doing here? Are they looking for Jayna to or are they after me. Damn!!!' As he looked closer he noticed more and more of the Vandairre waling around the city. All were wearing uniforms similar to the one that he had seen on Keldeha. 

After a nearly an hour or so more of watching the people his hunger became almost unbearable. He had been watching to see if they were looking for someone, but it seemed as if they were actually just going about daily tasks and just hanging around. 

Aron decided that it was safe enough to enter the town and at least try to grab a bite to eat. As he got closer to the town he saw the same little girl that he had seen earlier running across the street playing with her ball. He also saw a soldier walking in ths opposite direction no really paying attention to where he was going either. He had seen these guys in action before and had a feeling something bad was about to happen. 

"Come in Kari" came a voice from a few houses away. The girl turned and looked towards the house and stopped in the road for a moment and then started to run towards the house. As she was running by she bumped into the soldier, who looked to be already off balance and stumbling. The soldier fell down with a loud thud. 

"Watch where you're going brat" the soldier yelled at the girl as he stood up. 

"She's sorry. It won't happen again." said a lady that was walking towards Kari. 

"No she's not sorry yet, but she will be" the soldier responded as he lifted the rifle that he was carrying and pointed it at the girl. 

Aron ran as fast as he could and leapt into the air. He came down right in front of the soldier surprising him. The soldier lifted his rifle at this new target but was to slow and Aron grabbed the rifle and pulled if forward, causing the soldier to come off balance and stumble. Aron grabbed the man by his arm and tossed him to the ground. The stunned soldier tried to stand but Aron kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. 

A crowd gathered around Aron and Kari's mother walked over to him. "Thank you, she said, grabbing his hand "If it wasn't for you Kari could have been seriously hurt." 

"It was nothing." Aron said as he knelt down to check on the condition of the little girl that he had just saved. He stared at her for a couple of seconds. Kari pulled her hair behind her ears and turned her head to face her mom. Aron caught a glimpse of her ears and his eyes went wide. He quickly realized that with his pointed ears he would stand out like a sore thumb if he didn't cover them quickly. Not wanting to give people to find out that he was not from here he thought that it would be a good idea to get away as quickly as possible before someone noticed. 

"I really appreciate what you did for my daughter is there anything I could do for you?" the girls mother asKed. 

"Not really, I need to get going." Aron answered. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm looking for someone so I really have to leave now." was his response. 

"Okay well thank you again." she grabbed her daughters arm and started to walk off towards their house. 

Aron turned around and watched her walk away. It was then that he really noticed her. She was beautiful and after thinking about it for a moment he was still hungry. He ran up behind her it's getting late and I need a place to stay for the night. It'll just be until early morning and then I'll be on my way." he said. 

Without hesitation the women agreed and they were on their way to her house. 

Aron was glad that he had gotten out of there before someone noticed his ears. The last thing he needed was for someone to notice them and realize that he was alien. He was sure that the people of this planet had enough of aliens. 

Mark breathe heavily as he made his way into the village. He had to warn then of the coming attack before it was to late plus the others back at the ceremony needed help. The aliens would be here soon and he know that if they made it before he was able get everyone away then his tribe wouldn't stand a chance. 

His eyes went wide. He could believe what he was seeing. "Is anyone here?" he called out. There was no answer. He took a look around and didn't see anyone. There were no signs of attack so he doubted the aliens attacked. Or had his people went along quietly. He shook his head at that thought. Every person down to the smallest child hated the Vandairre and would have fought to the death. He know that none of his people would just let the aliens take them. But what else could explain what he was seeing. No villagers, no signs of battle and nothing to show where they had gone. 

"Maybe they got away before the aliens arrived. That's the only explaination." He decided that it would be a good idea to get back and let his older brother know what he found. Mark turned around and headed back to the ceremony grounds. 

It seemed to take forever but Mark finally made it back to the ceremonial grounds. He looked around and was able to find Phillip laying near the flame obviously trying to keep warm. He walked over to his older brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Phillip, I made it back to the village." he said. "It was empty." 

"And the tribe?" Phillip asked. 

"There was no one there. It was as if they knew what was going to happen before I got there." 

"You didn't see any signs of a battle?" 

"None" Mark answered flatly, "It was like they just disappeared from the face of the planet. I looked around but the village was untouched. It looks like the aliens never even made it to the village." 

"What the hell. They took off in that direction." Phillip said, frustrated. "You didn't run into the Vandairre soldiers at all?" 

A spark of light jumped from the fire startling both of the young men. Mark not really think anything of it walked to the spark, which had landed just a few feet away and lefted his leg to step on it. Before he could bring his foot down a voice boomed from the fire. 

"MARK STORM! You have been chosen." 

Mark stepped closer to the fire and looked into it. "What was that? Who's there?" he asked. 

"You have been chosen to join the others" the voice told him. 

Mark was startled by the voice and stepped away form the fire. "Come out here so I can you." He called out. 

"What's going little brother?" Phillip asked. 

"Someones here." Mark answered. 

"Mark Storm come closer to the fire." said the voice. 

Mark felt compelled to step closer to the fire. As he approached he could swear that he saw a figure form in the flames. 

"I'm going to repeat myself, What the hell is going on?" He got no answer. 

Frustrated he walked back to Phillip and leaned over him again. "I must be going crazy big brother." 

"What's happening Mark?" 

"I don't know but I could swear that I just saw something moving in the fire." 

"You're not going crazy Mark Storm." came the voice once again. 

Mark turned around to look at the fire once again. He saw a flame leap out of the fire and ignite a small patch of grass. 

Mark quickly pulled off his shirt man ran towards the new fire to put it out before it spread. There was a large flash of light that forced Mark to cover his eyes. He slowly pulled them away and nearly passed out from what he saw. A large panther that looked like it had flames covering it's body. The flames were black and gave off no heat. Mark dropped to his knees as he realized that he was standing before his god. 

"Come to your feet Mark Storm, you have no need to bow before me." The Panther Spirit told him. 

Mark obeyed the creature and slowly rose to his feet. "How may I serve you?" he asked timidly. 

"Mark Storm you do not serve me. I am no god. I am here to serve you." Marks eyes went wide. "I have come to tell you of your destiny." 

Phillip rolled over to see what was going on. His eyes went wide just as Marks had. "The Great Panther Spirit!" he exclaimed. 

"Phillip Storm the time has come when your family shall fulfill its destiny. You will join me and the others of your tribe in a distant place." 

Mark stepped forward and looked angrily at the Panther "he can't leave he has to help defeat the aliens." 

"Mark Storm that is not the destiny that has been set for Phillip Storm. His path lays somewhere else." 

"No way Phillip has to stay here. We have work to do." Mark said as he grabbed his brothers arm. 

A glint came across Phillips eyes as though he had remembered something that was long forgotten. He gently pulled his arm away from his little brother. "No Mark I think I ucerstand what he's saying. You have to go on by yourself. I'm not the chosen one." 

"But Phillip you were selected by the elder to be the choosen one." 

"The elder was wrong this is something more than he could have ever known. I think I have another destiny and it doesn't lay in fighting the Vandairre." Phillip said. "I can see it now. You are the choosen one little brother and it's time you realized that. 

Mark flinched but held his ground "you're coming with me and that's final." he said as he reached down to grab his brother. 

"Please Mark don't make this harder for me" Philip pleaded, "I want you to take the medallion and go." 

"But if you stay here you'll die." 

"I will not let the choosen ones brother die." the Panther Spirit told him. "You see Phillip Storm is also the chosen one, but for another mission. He will come with me to be reunited with your people." Phillip and the Panther Spirit nodded to each other. Phillip then looked over at Mark who was silently watching the exchange. "Little brother I need you to do something for me." 

Mark took the medallion and looked at the plain gold coin. He couldn't help but wonder what power the tiny object held. He looked at the Panther "What is it Phillip?" he asked. 

"The Vandairre didn't get our people." Phillip said. "The Panther took them away to a place where the aliens can't touch them." Phillip said, "Now it is time for you to go, you will find others that will join with you. Together you will be the only hope for our world. When you find them one will lead and you must stand by him at all times." Phillip looked a lot moe serious then Mark had ever seen him. Then he cracked a smile. "Plus I need you to kick some alien butt." 

The Panther looked at Mark and smiled. "We must go now Mark but you will see your brother and the rest of your people again. For now go and bring peace and freedom back to the Earth." With that the Panther Spirit and Phillip disappeared. 

Mark began to walk away; the young man knew that there would be no looking back. 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Part 4

  
  
**Part 4**

Jarrold looked back at his little sister and was happy that they had finally escaped. Tara was to young to remember a time when they hadn't worked in the Vandairre ore pits, but he wasn't and was glad to be out of the place. They had been walking for the better part of a day and were all tired and hungry but couldn't afford to stop. They were all sure that the Vandiarre would be after them. Jarrold knew that they would be killed in they were found , especially after what had happened to Tharon. Still he was happy to be free. 

Jarrold turned his head to look at the man that had made their escape possible. The man hadn't said much since they had gotten away and it made Jarrold a little nervous. Tara could tell his sister was just as nervous but she covered it up by trying to make tem laugh. The stranger simply ignored her. Which in turn made her try even harder to get to him. There seemed to be a battle of wills between the two and the older man had won every round. 

Back in the slave camp Tara had been able to make just about everyone at least smile if not fall out laughing outright butt this guy seemed as though he were immune to Tara charm. 

The other thing that Jarrold noticed was that he always seemed to walk ahead of them and that his head was constantly moving from side to side as thouh he wee looking for something. He said very little and when approached would always wave either of the two back. It seemed as though he were taking them somewhere in particular and Jarrold wanted to know where it was. He decided that he had better take to the man to find out just what was going on. 

Jarrold quickly moved to the mans side. The man tried to wave him back behind him again but this time Jarrold wasn't having it. "Where are we going?" he asked insistantly. 

The stranger didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head to ackwoledge him. 

"Well then if your not going to answer me I'm taking my sister and were getting out of here. 

The man stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around to face Jarrold. "He spoke in a low vioce that made him seem to be a completely different person than the one that orchestrated the breakout just a day before. "You have to stay with me. I need your trust." 

Jarrold looked at him. His eyes seemed cold almost heartless for a moment. He began to wonder how he could trust a man that had those kind of eyes. "Why should we? You haven't even told us your name." 

The name seemed to ease up a little. He thought about a time when he was younger and someone had asked him and his friends to give their trust. The person had been a lot friendlier, almost fatherly when he asked them to trust him. Although the person is long dead he was thought of almost daily and even given a silent prayer. The man closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at Jarrold "Jason...my name is Jason." 

Tara stepped around her brother and extended her hand. "I'm Tara and this is my big brother Jarrold." Jason took the girls hand and smiled at her, the scowl that he had before completely wiped from his face. 

"Nice to meet you Tara. I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting but we are in a hurry and I forgot the first rule of trust is communication." 

Jarrold stepped in front of his sister. "Well Jason you said that we were going somewhere. Can you tell us where that wuold be?" 

"I'll tell you while we walk." The three then started to walk, only this time they were side by side. "I know this may seem stranger to you but I know of a way to beat the Vandiarre. It will take a while and be very difficult but it can be done." 

"Really?" Tara asked, her eyes opening wide. 

"Yes and the two of you and a few others like you are the key. Your help is very important. I can't tell you all of the details right now but if you trust me I can show you what needs to be done." 

Jarrold looked at the older man, this Jason and nodded. He didn't know what to make of any of it but for now this was all he had and they would have to accept it. "We're with you for now." 

"Thank you Jarrold. I hope that I don't disappoint you." 

The three looked at each other for a moment and then continued to walk. There was a moment of silence and then Taras stomach started to rumble. "Um guys we need to do something about food." 

Jarrold hadn't allowed himself to think about it but he was starting to get hungry to. "Yeah Tara, I know. I'm starting to get hungry to." 

"That makes three of us then. Luckily it's going to be dark soon. That's when most of the caravans come out. Hopefully we can find someone willing to share their food with us " Jason said. 

"Good lets just put it out of our thoughts and keep moving. 

Jarrold and Tara nodded their silent agreement. 

The desert had never really agreed with Ashlyn even though she had been hiding out here for the better part of two years. She hated the heat and the dirt but just by virtue of having been out here so long she know that it was the best place to hide. Well would be if the people that she was hiding from hadn't learned to roam the desert as well. 

She closed her eyes and remembered the day that she found out that her boyfriend was betraying her resistance squad to the Vandairre. She had tried to confront him but he ran. When he escaped she decided to be a good little soldier and report to the nearest resistance unit as was standard procedure when a team member was seperated from the group. 

She saw herself walk into the base and imagined the look that she must have had when Trevor was standing there. He had turned around and with an evil gleam in his eye pointed to her. "There she is now," he said. "get that traitor." 

To her horror several of the guards turned on her and drew their weapons. She hadn't even tried to explain what she had seen. Trevor had a way of convincing people of what he wanted them to think. She ran as fast as she could and had been on the run ever since. 'Man I should have listened to Jenn when she told me about that guy.' Ashlyn said, referring to the friend that she had given up for Trevor. 

A loud blood curdling scream shook Ashlyn from her day dream. She jumped up and looked around. "What the hell was that?" she asked out loud looking around. There was a second scream and Ashlyn caught the direction that it was coming from. She started to run in that direction. 

She came to a small dune and climbed it. Below her were a group of Vandairre soldiers, it looked like there were a total of 10 of them. A few feet away was a girl wearing tattered clothing and trying her best to drag herself away from the soldiers. The girl looked absolutely terrified. Then Ashlyn looked over a few fett past the girl and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had been waiting for this moment for almost two years. "Scorpina!" she said under her breathe. 

"So little one the Prince wants you next. You should consider yourself quite lucky." 

"Just let me go." the girl whimpered. "Please." 

"Sorry but the Prince always gets what he wants and your next on his list. Nothing personal but it's my job and I do love my work." Scorpina knelt down and took the girl by her arm. "Now come on. The Prince can be quite impatient." 

The girl started to struggle. "Let me go" she squealed." 

"Yeah let her go you bitch." Ashlyn said as she ran down from the top of the dune. 

Scorpina grinned slightly "I don't have the time to deal with you now Ashlyn. The Prince is waiting for me to deliver this, so I can't play. If you leave now I might not hunt you down and kill you." she said as she pulled herscimitar from its place on her back. She took a moment to rub her check and to remember the scar that Ashlyn had left during their last encounter almost two years ago. 

"Huh, don't make me laugh Scorpina. I kicked your sorry ass the last time we met and I can or should I say will do it again if you don't leave her alone now." Ashlyn said, taken a defensive stance. 

"I went easy on you because I liked you. But this time you will not be so lucky. I was there the day... " 

"That the Power Rangers fell. Yeah, yeah I've heard it before but I'm not impressed. If we're going to settle this then lets get it over with. 

The warriors circled each other for a moment and then charged. 

Tara was starving and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "If I don't eat something soon I'm going to chew my own arm off." 

Jarrold looked at his sister in sympathy. He knew how hungry she was especially since the Vandairre barely feed their slaves enough to be kept alive. "I know sis but we should be getting something to eat soon enough." 

Jason seemed to be staring off in the distance ata something. "Yeah and there it is now." he said pointing to a cloud of dust that seemed to be raising from a dune about a quarter of a mile away from them. "Lets get over there before the get to far out of reach for us." 

All three broke into a run "Oh great I hope we do get some food from them." 

Jason reached the top of the dune first and came to sliding halt. When Jarrold reached the top he noticed that Jason was slightly trembling. 

"What's wrong Jason?" Jarrold asked. 

Jason said one word almost under his breathe "Scorpina." The older man ran down the dune. It had been years since he had last seen the beautiful warrior. At one point he thought that she might change and actually turn to good. It certainly would have been an asset. He had to admit it to himself, even though he had tried to hide his attraction fo her Jason had fallen hard for the warrior that at one time had been one of his biggest enemies. Of course it had all been a trick. She had used him to get in a lay havoc to the Power Chamber. He would never be able to forgive himself for what happened after that. Trini had been hurt bad, almost died because of his foolishness. The only thing good that came out of the whole thing was that he realized that he was in love with his life long friend. The were married soon after but even that hadn't lasted long. During a crucial battle Scorpina had managed to hurt him again by taking his wife. She hadn't killed her. No that would have made it a little easier. Instead she took her away to Emperor Nicandros. The rangers had tried to rescue her several times but could never find out where she was being kept. Scorpina would constantly taunt him and remind him of his failure to protect the person that he loved the most. 'You're going to get yours today you heartless bitch." 

Jarrold came running down the dune almost as fast as Jason, they were followed by Tara who while staying close behind them was uttering some inconcievable curses about the effect that lack of food can have on someones sanity. 

Jason approached Scorpina as she was battling another female. The second female was doing well for herself but was obviously no match for the over ten-thousand years worth of combat skill that Scorpina brought to the fight. Scorpinas moves were fluid and she was still as fast as Jason remembered. With a quick kick she caused the girl to fall. The more experienced warrior got an evil gleam in her eyes and brought her scimitar up as if she were about to finish off the younger fighter. 

"Scorpina stop!" Jason called out. 

Scorpina turned around to the sound of the familiar voice and a slight amount of fear became evident in her eyes. "Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" she said, her voice a little shaky. 

"Step away from her now!" Jason ordered. 

"My pleasure Red Ranger or should I say ex Red Ranger. As soon as I seperate her head from her shoulders." Scorpina turned around to finish what she had started with the other girl but was met by a face full of sand. 

A quick kick from Ashlyn sent Scorpina sliding towards Jason. "You're not going to get me that easy bitch." Ashlyn yelled at her. 

Scorpina wiped the sand from her eyes and backed up slightly. She bumped into something and turned around to see Jason standing behind her. She was in serious trouble now. If Jason were to get his hands on here she was as good as done for. One thing she really missed about Rita was teleportation. To bad she hadn't been born with the ability instead of having to rely on some one else to grant it to her. 

"Grab her." Ashlyn called out to the new comer. 

Jason grabbed the Scorpian warrior and pinned her arms to her sides. He silently whispered in her ear "now your going to pay." 

Scorpinas warriors, who had been busy trying to catch the other girl and returned and saw their leader being held by her arms like a rag doll. Scorpina cracked a smile when she was that they had captured the girl and know that Jasons honor would not allow any to come to harm when he could have prevented it just by releasing her. 

"Tell them to let her go." Jason ordered his old nemesis, squeezing her arms slighty. 

"I have a better idea" Scorpina laughed "you let me go and I won't order my men to kill her." 

Jason knew that Scorpina would do it. He gritted his teeth and threw her to the ground. "Let the girl go Scorpina." 

"Not on your life pretty boy." she said walking away. "Oh yeah and I'll tell Emily that you said hello." 

Jason and Ashlyn both charged at Scorpina when they realized that she wasn't going to let the girl go. 

Scorpina however was to fast for them and jumped back in the vehicle that the had traveled in. The soldiers followed suit and climbed in the transport with the last one dragging the girl behind him. Jarrold moved in fast and grabbed the girl, pulling her out of his grasp and rolling to the side as the vehicle moved away. 

Scoprina saw this and lept out of the transport after them. Ashlyn tackled them and the two of them spun of into a pit that was just a few feet away. 

"Had enough!" Scorpina said as she threw Ashlyn to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. 

"I'm just getting started" Ashlyn returned while sweeping Scorpinas leg from under her causing the warrior to fall hard into a rock. The soldiers saw this and turned their attention and jumped into the pit after Ashlyn. 

"Five on ones not very fair" said Jarrold as he leapt over one of the guards and stood in front of Ashlyn. "How about we even up the odds a little." 

"Yeah, lets see if you can deal with all of us." Jason added. 

"We're gonna kick your sorry asses." Tara finished. 

Jarrold looked at his little sister and shook his head. "Tara you co see if she's ok" he said pointing at the girl, who was sitting a rock a few feet away from them. 

"Come on Jarrold I want a chance to whup on these guy too." Tara pleaded with her older brother. 

"Tara just go!" Jarrold shouted. 

"Alright, alright." Tara pouted and the whispered something under her breathe. 

"Now for you" said Jarrold while turning around to face his opponents. One of the soldiers pulled his arm back to punch him but Jarrold saw the move coming and spun to the left and grabbed his arm. He then pulled him closer and kicked him in the jaw, knocking his helmet off and sending the soldier into unconsciousness. Then next soldier ran at him and was quickly met with a reverse kick in the chest, which send him flying into a nearby cactus. 

"Hello Scorpina long time no see." Jason said sarcastically. 

"Yes Jason Lee Scott, it has been a long time. So how are things going now that aren't any Power Rangers to save you?" Scorpina said in a mocking voice. 

"I never needed the others to beat you or that big gold goofball Goldar, I could prove that now if you'd like." 

"That's what I always liked about you Jason. You could always make me laugh." 

"Yeah well laugh this off chuckles." Jason said as he started a wheel kick at Scorpina. 

"How do you like that?" Ashlyn screamed as she punched her opponent in the throat. The soldier grabbed his throat barely able to breathe. Ashlyn quickly brought both of her hands down across his back knocking him down. When she was satisfied that he was no longer a threat she turned and started to run towards Jason and Scorpina. 

"Well Jason isn't this about the time that you say 'Its morphin time' and put on your spandex." Scorpina laughed as she relentlessly attacked Jason. 

"No actually this is about the time that I do this," he said grabbing her leg and jumping towards her. Scorpina was instantly taken off her feet. She stood up angrily and charged at Jason tackling him. 

"Isn't it about time for Tommy to come in here with his stolen powers and save you." She said. 

"No actually it's about time that I kicked you in the mouth." said Ashlyn as she planted her foot in Scorpinas face. Scorpina fell off of Jason and started to run. 

"The next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Scorpina said. 

"Yeah and neither will you, you gold plated bimbo." Ashlyn yelled back to her. 

Jarrold walked over to Ashlyn and put out his hand "Your pretty good in a fight." he said. 

"And you're a pest, who asked for you help anyway?" Ashlyn returned, slapping Jarrolds hand away. 

Tara stood up and started to walk over to Ashlyn "You ungrateful bitch, those guys just saved your life." Tara shouted to Ashlyn. 

"You wanna piece of me little girl?" Ashlyn scowled, getting in Taras face. 

"Yeah I've been wanting to fight all day." Tara answered. 

"Stop fighting." came a voice from behind Tara. The two turned around to see the girl that they saved standing there pleading with her eyes. 

Ashlyn turned her back and started to walk away "I didn't want to beat you up any way shorty. she said. 

Tara was visibly shaken by this and started to walk up behind her but thought better of it and turned around. 

Jarrold walked over to his little sister but the whole time he couldn't help but stare at Ashlyn. "She's great isn't she" Jarrold said as he watched her walking toward Jason. 

"Jarrold what's your problem? You just risked your life saving her and she didn't even appreciate it." 

"Well I appreciate it." the other girl said. "Thanks." 

Jarrold simply ignored he and stared at Ashlyn. 

"Is that your brother?" the girl asked referring to Jarrold. 

"Yeah that's my idiot brother Jarrold." Tara said sarcastically. 

"Well he sure is cute." 

"Yeah Whatever." Tara said rolling her eyes. "What's your name by the way?" 

"My name's Leslie." the girl said. For some reason it seemed as though she were struggling to find the words. 

"I'm Tara, you've met my brother Jarrold and the other guy is Jason." Tara said pointing at the group "do you have any idea why those jerks were after you?" 

"All they said was that they were going to get a bonus for me and then they attacked me. Other then that I don't know." 

"Tara get over here we have things to talk about." Jarrold called. 

"Ok I'm on my way" the girl screamed "let's go Leslie." 

"I'm leaving." Jason announced. 

"What, why?" Tara asked, confused . "Where are you going?" 

"I have to go see if some friends of mine are ok. I promised them that I would find them and I'm going to keep that promise." Jason answered. 

"I want you to head west, you should find something interesting there. And be careful" Jason finished as he walked away from the group. 

The four watched Jason walk away and then Leslie leaned over to take a look at Taras coin. After a moment she reached into her pocket and pulled out a similar coin. 

"Where did you get that?" Jarrold asked. 

"Don't know." Leslie said, "I've had it as long as I can remember." 

"We'll figure it out later" Jarrold said, "We better get going to." 

"I'm coming with you" Ashlyn announced. Jarrold smiled at this. 

"Oh great, there goes my day." Tara said rolling her eyes. 

Leslie shifted towards Jarrold as they began to walk. Jarrold rolled his eyes and moved a few feet a ahead of everyone else. "Let's get going." he said. 

"Hey Jarrold." 

"What's up Tara." 

"I'm still hungry." 

Jarrold shook his head and the four started off in the moonlight. 

Bryan had been wandering around the area for hours and was dead tired. He hadn't eaten in days and was past the point of hunger, he felt as though he were going to faint. What made matters worse is that he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he had nightmares about the night that he saw his family die. But as bad as the dreams were what made it even worse was the shadowy figure that he had seen that night and the fact that it kept appearing in his dreams. He had picked up a few leads on the location of the freedom fighters and was following their trail west to the outskirts of a town that had once been known as Angel Grove. He was sure that he was close but it seemed like he would never make it. Then he happened to glance see something out of the corner of his eye. Bryan turned his head quickly and saw what looked like a building. He began to walk towards the building and the closer he got the more buildings he could see. The place was in ruins he could hardly believe what he saw here 'so this is what the Vandairre do' he thought to himself. 'And to think I almost joined their army'. 

"Stop right there!" came a voice from behind. Bryan turned around to see a boy who was no older than twelve years old pointing a rifle at him. "Don't move." 

"Put that gun down before you hurt somebody kid." Bryan said. 

The boy took offense to the remark and pulled the trigger firing a shot that hit the ground just inches away from Bryan's right foot. "You call me kid again and I won't be giving you a demonstration." the kid said "now who the hell are you and what do you want here?" 

"Lieu..." Bryan started but thought better of telling anyone that he once with the Vandairre "Bryan Cranston" he said "I'm looking for Captain Sawyer where is she?" 

"Jimmy put that gun down, that's no way to treat Senator Cranston's son." came a female from behind a shadow. Bryan's eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw her step out. "So you're Bryan huh?" the girl said looking him over. "Well your father used to talk about you a lot so I hope you don't disappoint us." she said. 

Bryan had to calm himself. He had always admired pretty girls but she was beyond pretty, she was absolutley gorgeous. Bryan looked her over and saw that her black hair was cut short around her face, which seemed to bring out a pout inher lips that Bryan really enjoyed looking at. The tattered, drab, olive colored military jumpsuit that she was wearing really didn't do her justice but he could tell that she had a figure to die for. He know that he shouldn't be staring but he couldn't help it she was beautiful. 

"I believe you were looking for me," Becky said as she walked over to Bryan. "Where's the senator?" 

"My dad didn't make it" Bryan said, trying to hide the fact that his heart was racing from looking at her. "We were attacked by the Vandairre but they murdered parents." he finished. He began to frown and his blood started to boil. He hated thinking about what the monsters had done top him and wanted to make them pay for it. "I think they also took my little brothers" he said, not sure if he wanted to mention shadow figure that he had seen, for fear that they might think that he was crazy. 

"I'm sorry Bryan, your father was a good man." Captian Sawyer, trying to comfort the obviously upset man. "Those aliens are going to pay for everything they've done. We'll make sure of that." Captian Sawyer placed her hand on Bryans shoulder. "I hate to bring this up now but your dad was supposed to deliver something very important to me.?" 

Bryan thought about it for a second then handed her the note that his father had told him to give her but decided that he would keep the coin as something to remember his father by. 

"He didn't give you anything else?" Captian Sawyer asked, looking quit disappointed. 

"No that's it." Bryan said feeling bad for lying. But everything else in his life had been destroyed and he at least wanted this coin as a memento to his father. 

"Well I guess the map will have to do." said Captian. "Ok we're moving out!" she shouted. Bryans eyes opened up as he saw people coming out of creak and crevice in the around them. It seemed as if they were appearing from thin air and when the last person come out he Bryan could see that there were roughly fifty people there. Most kids between the ages of eleven and fifteen. 

"WOW!" Bryan exclaimed, "Who are all these people?" 

"This Bryan is my squad of the Earth Liberation Front, and I hope that you'll join us." 

"Of course I will." he said. "I have nowhere else to go." The army of youngsters formed up and began to march with their Captian in the lead carrying the map. 

**To Be Continued**


	5. Part 5

  
  
**Part 5**

The light shone brightly into the room and right into Arons face causing him to jump up. He was slightly confused at first but then quickly realized where he was. The young man walked out of the small room rubbing his eyes. 

"Aron you're up" Kari said as she ran to him. 

"Hey there kid." Aron replied while mussing her hair. 

"My mommy made breakfast. She just sent me to get you." 

Aron was really anxious to leave but he still hadn't eaten. After his little altercation with that Vandairre soldier the day bfore he had found that he was in no mood to eat. But that passed and he was starving. "Come on let's go eat." 

Kari grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Her mother was there leaving over a stove. Aron had a couple of thought that quickly vanished from his mind. 

Jenn turned around and looked at the young man that had saved her daughter. "I hope your ready to eat." she said placing a large plate of something in front of him. 

Aron looked at the food on the plate for a moment and then picked up the fork that sat next to him. 

"Something wrong?" Jenn asked. 

Aron shook his head. "No it looks great." he took a bite out of it and chewed slowly. A smile came to his face. He had never had anything quite like this on Keldeha. It was a round and sweet bread with some type of sticky confection on it. He took a few more bites and then picked up what looked like a strip of some type of fried meat. This was good also and he quickly devoured all four slices then returned to the sweet bread. He heard a giggle and when he looked up Jenn and Kari were staring at him. 

"Pretty good huh." 

Aron turned beet red and put his face down. He looked at his plate and then realized that they were giggling because he had eating his entire meal in under three minutes. "I'm sorry." he said. "It's just that I've never tasted anything like that before." 

Jenn placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Well I guess they don't make pancakes and bacon where you come from." 

Aron blushed and shook his head. "I wish." he said "I've never tasted anything like this before." He then filled his mouth with the last of the food and reached for the cup of thick orange liquid that Kari was holding out for him. He quickly swallowed the liquid it was strange tasting both sour and sweet at the same time. "What is this?" 

"It's orange juice silly." Kari told him. 

"Kari I don't think that they have orange juice where Aron comes from." Jen told her daughter. 

Aron looked at Jen startled by her comment, did she know that he wasn't from Earth? "What do you mean by that?" he asked, doing his best to sound shocked. 

"Well from what I understand most alien planets don't have the same vegetables. But then I could be wrong." 

"What do you mean alien?" he asked, once again trying to act shocked. 

"Come on Aron, Kari and I both know your not human. Well at least Earth human anyway. Don't worry we won't tell anyone." 

Aron breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you know?" 

Jen walked around and placed her hand just below his neck. Aron flinched a little but quickly relaxed as she brushed his hair away from his pointed ears. "Well these gave it away almost instantly." she said. 

"You saw my ears?" 

"Yeah when you turned your head, you hair moved over them for a moment. I tend to notice things like that and since you fought off that soldier I assumed you were one of the good guys. That's why I offered you a place to stay." 

"And I made this for you" Kari said, handing Aron a small package that was wrapped with a red ribbon. 

"Thank you little one." Aron said taking the package and placing it on the table next to him. 

Kari smiled and then pouted. "Aren't you going to open it?" 

"You should probably do what she wants. The last time she made a gift for someone and they didn't open it right away he found peanut buttter in his shoes and hat." Jen laughed. 

Aron wasn't sure what peanut butter was but was sure that he didn't want to find out but having it placed in his shoes. He quickly unwrapped the package. Which proved to bbe a task in and of itself. Who would have thought that such a small child would be able to tie such a complicated knot. As his task was completed he found that Kari had started to smile. For some reason Aron knew that this little girl had been and would be on many adventures. 

"So do you like it?" Kari asked excitedly as Aron pulled a red scarf from the package he had been handed. "It's for your ears." 

"I love it." he said as he tied in a way that covered the tops of his ears. "Thank you." 

Mark stepped out of the forest and onto a road that led into a city. He was still quite a walk from the city but even at this distance he could tell that the place was big. Unfortunatly he could also see the destruction that had taken place here as well. He shivered at the thought of walking through this dead city but after a quick look at his options he realized that he had no other way to go. Mark pulled his jacket tighter and started off into the city. 

It took Mark a little over an hour to reach the city and as he got closer he began to feel more and more uneasy until it was almost unbearable. He didn't know why he felt this way, surely going into the city would be no big deal. Then he realized it. There were no people here. Sure he had grown up living in a small village where there wasn't that many people, but a city of this size hould have had hundreds of people living in it. He figured that he should have begun to see people long before he reached the city limits, but there was no one. He couldn't understand it at all. He the aliens be here. Had they killed all of the people here are taken them as slaves, no Mark preferred to think that they had all gotten away just as the people of his tribe had. That thought at least gave him some hope that the people here had survived. 

Jason looked around as he walked through the city, sure he had lived here all of his life but he had never really gotten a chance to walk through by himself and just look around. His parents always kept him close to them for fear that they Vandairre would capture him and use him in some type of revenge plot against his parents. He had known that his parents were the Power Rangers for all of his life. It was something that they never hid from him and he had always taken great pride in the fact that at one time they had fought to free the Earth from the forces of evil. Sure they world had been finally taken, but to Jason that didn't matter. His mom and dad fought to protect the Earth when all of the other teams had given up. That had always been a source of pride for the young man and had even been mostly responsiblke for his decision to leave home and attempt to become a Power Ranger himself. 

The young man continued to walk throught the city like he was in some type of trance. Even though he know that no one really lived here it still caught him be surprise at the emptiness of the place. He had expected to see at least someone here. It was most maddening to find a city of this size empty. He could almost think that this is how his dad must have felt after he escaped from the Vandairre Starcruiser and found the city like this. 

Jason passed Angel Grove Park. His mom told tell him that it was once the most beautiful park in Southern California. He vaguely remembered coming here as a child. Along with his parents and their friends for picnics and get togethers. He remembered swimming in the small lake that sat in the middle of the park. His last memories of the place were of his birth mother and his dad feeding him apple pie while his godparents swam in the lake with their daughter. 

That was one of the best days in his life. It was also one of the saddest. He remembered the soldiers appearing and his dad tripping one just before it had a chance to grab his mom. The fight was long and it had been a while before he would learn what happened that day. But his mom had never returned. 

It would be a few years later before his dad would bring him back to this same park and tell Jason that his mom had died while saving him from a Vandairre soldiers energy blast. It was that day that Jason vowed to beat the Vandairre and help free the Earth from them. 

Jason walked past the park and came to the Angel Grove Youth Center. There there was a noise and he turned around to see where it came from. A shadow ducked behind an alley on he side of the building. Jason thought that it would be best to find out what it was. He spun around and took off for the alleyway. Taking a look inside he saw that there was nothing there. 'Jason Oliver, why the hell are you getting so nervous?' he asked himself 'You only left home a few hours ago and your already jumping at shadows' Jason started back down the alley and found himself laying flat on his back with a sore jaw. 

The young man looked up to see a three people surrounding him. The three attackers slowly moved towards Jason. One looked like he was carrying a weapon that looked like a large club. He swung the weapon at Jason, who rolled out of the way quickly. 

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Jason asked as he jumped up. 

The three men moved in closer to the young man who was still attempting to regain his balance. "That's a nice jacket." the guy with the club said. 

Jason looked down at the jacket that he was wearing. He couldn't see why they would want it. Sure it was important to him, but that was because it was one of last things that remained from the Power Rangers. It was one of the jackets that had been worn by the Astro Rangers and would mean nothing to someone who didn't know what it symbolized. "Thanks" he told the man "It's nice of you to say so. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Jason then walked towards the attackers hoping that his attitude about the whole thing would confuse them enough for him to get away. 

They had other plans though and the guy with the club kicked him in the stomach. Jason fell backwards and hit the wall behind him. One of the other guys moved in towards him and swung his fist. Jason was faster though and stepped to the side grabbing the mans arm and using his own weight to drag his fist into the wall. 

The attacker yelled out and grabbed his hand. The guy with the club moved to attack Jason, who responded by bringing his leg up for a quick kick. The attacker saw the kick coming and managed to duck under the attack and the leg that Jason kicked with. He then swept his other leg out from under him once again sending the youngster sprwaling to the ground. "You're going to pay for what you did to Micks hand." the attacker said. He then walked over to Jason holding his club high. 

"Can't we talk about this?" Jason asked as he pushed himself further away from the three men. 

One of the three let out a scream, fell down face first and looked like he was almost unconcious. 

The one with the club turned around quickly and saw that his other friend was also down. Then he saw who had knocked his friends out. A young man was standing there rubbing his knuckles and looking at him. 

"I suggest you let him go." the new comer said. 

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" 

The young man glared at him for a moment and then without another word charged. 

Jason rolled out of the way as both men tumbeled to the ground. The new person was on top and slapping the attacker in the face over and over. Finally he seemed to tire of hitting the man and pinned his arms to the ground. 

"Who are you" the young man asked the guy that he had pinned. "And what are you doing here?" 

"Let me go!" the bully exclaimed, "Who the hell are you?" He then pushed the new comer off of him and got up to run away. On the way out he grabbed his friends by their arms. "Let's get out of here guys." 

The new comer walked over to Jason, who was laying on the ground semi stunned by the altercation and the club he took to the jaw. He reached down and held out his hand "The names Mark" he said as Jason took his hand and used it to stand up. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Jason answered. "They just caught me by surprise." 

"What are you doing here by yourself?" The youngster asked. 

"I live in this city with my parents." Jason replied. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was just passing through on my way to the desert. I come from a tribe not far from here. And am on my way to the desert on the other side of this city." 

"I don't think that's such a good idea, that place is full of monsters." 

"I can handle myself." Mark told Jason as he pulled out his coin and took a look at it. "Plus this is something that I need to do." 

Jason looked at the coin that Mark was holding for a second and then reached into his pocket to make sure that he had his coin there. When he found the coin in his pocket a shocked look came over his face. "Where did you get that coin?" he asked. 

"Well if it's any of your business I got it from a spirit that protects my tribe." Mark said defensively. 

"Whoa calm down. I was just asking a question." Jason held out his hand to show Mark that he was holding two coins similar to the one that he was carrying. 

"Where did you get those?" Mark asked, on the verge of lunging at Jason. 

"I inherited them from my parents." responded Jason. "I think that it would be best if we stuck together for the time being." 

"I don't have time for this I have to get to the desert." Mark stated adamently. 

"Look I know a good place to start out. We really should stay together. If I'm right we'll end up in the same place anyway and there's safety in numbers so it would be a good idea to stay together." 

Mark look as though he didn't want to go along with the idea but nodded his head. "I'll go with you for now." 

"Good let's get going." the two young men headed off towards the desert.Mark he brought up his leg and kicked the soldier inthe chest causing him to stagger back. Another soldier tried to blindside Markwith a punch but Jason was quick and leapt over his new friend with a split kick catching not one but both of the remaining soldiers with his heels. Bothwent down knock out cold. The one that started the attack had gotten back upand ran at Jason but Mark was once again to fast for him and performed a flip kick that caught the soldier in the back and sent him flying into a wall. Jason and Mark looked over the three fallen soldiers "That's what you get formessing with us you stupid jerks." Jason said as he stood over theirattackers. He then looked over to Mark who was leaning over and pickingsomething up. "What's that?" he asked. 

Bryan sat alone by the fire and ate his soup out of the small plastic bowl that one of the boys had given him. He looked into the sky and noticed that it was a clear night out but it was also cold. Bryan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Captain Sawyer standing behind him holding a blanket. "Bryan your dad already told me that you were in the Vandairre military academy and most of my squad knows. They're not going to hold it against you." she said. 

"Captain Sawyer how did you meet my dad?" Bryan asked curiously. 

"I've been involved with the liberation for as long as I can remember." she started. "I first met him about two years ago when the squad that I was in was trying to defend Stone Canyon from an attack. We were supposed to be a distraction so that the people that were still living in the city could escape but we were getting slaughtered. The whole squad would have been wiped out if it weren't for your father and two his friends showing up and leading us through some underground tunnels. Your father and one of his friends escaped with the rest of us but the Vandairre had followed us into the tunnels so your dads other friend stayed behind and collapsed the tunnels on top of their heads. The vandairre didn't get a good look at your dad so he got to keep up the ruse that he was a loyal senator but in actuality he was one of the resistances top commanders." 

"Wow I never suspected." Bryan gasped. 

"Only a few people knew." Captain Sawyer added. "Bryan I want to ask you something. 

"Go ahead" he said. 

"We recently lost our commander in a fight with an Alpha so being second in command that left me to lead the team. I need someone to be my second in command." 

"Hold on Captain, why don't you chose one of your own men for the job?" he asked. 

"First of all Bryan you can call me Rebecca, second look at them, their all kids I trust all of them to fight and to stand by me, but their all to young and none them is ready to make a command decision if something were to happen to me." 

Bryan looked her over for a second as if trying to determine if this was a joke or not. He decided that she was being sincere but he still didn't know if he was ready for the responsibility himself. "I'll have to think about it Rebecca." he said. Rebecca nodded and walked away. Bryan smiled as he watched her. 

Aron ducked the blow that was coming right at his face and executed a back flip.The soldier that was standing behind him was ready and caught him in a bear hugthat he couldn't escape as much as he struggled. Aron began to lose consciousness when he heard a voice "let him go" the voice said. The soldier turnedaround and was knocked to the ground by a kick on the side of his head. 

Aron stood up gasping for air "Thank you" he said, turning around to see the person who had saved him. To his surpise he saw a girl of not much more then 13 years old standing there. 

"No problem." the girl said holding out her hand. "I hate those jerks." she finished kicking the soldier as he tried to get up. 

Aron looked at the feisty girl as she ran off and jump kicked another soldier in the head. He then noticed that there were three other people withher, two of which were fighting the third was standing back watching but notgetting involved in the fighting. Aron watched for another moment then ran into rejoin the battle. The young girl leapt into the battle like a maniac performing a jump kick on the nearest soldier. When she was satisfied that hewas no longer a threat the girl turned her attention to the next closest soldier. As Aron continued to watch the fight he saw that the others were doing equally well against the soldiers. 

The dark skinned male seemed to be fighting with a fervor that would make the most seasoned warrior quake with fear. He was fighting not one or two, but five soldiers. His fighting technique was very solid. The soldiers never seemed to get close enough to touch him and when one did his own strength was used against him and the darked skinned one would simply throw him into one of the others. Then there was the other girl that was fighting. She fought like she was possessed, as quicky as one of the soldiers would attack her they would be taken down. In total she had taken out three of the soldiers in the span of a few seconds. Aron then turned to catch a look at the girl that was not fighting and to him it seemed as if the others were fighting to protect her. 

Then Aron caught a glimpse of the soldier that was sneaking up behind her, he tried to call out to her but she didn't seem to hear him and continued to watch the others ward off the soldiers. Aron knew that he had to act quickly and burst into a full sprint towards her. He leapt into the air performed a back flip and kicked the soldier just as he was about to grab the unsuspecting girl from behind. Without even looking at her he ran to join the others in the fight. There were soldiers sprawled out across the battlefield but it seemed that there was an infinite amount of them. 

Jason and Mark decided that it was time for them to stop watching and to help out. Even though the group was holding their own there was no way that they could last much longer with so many soldiers on the field. 

The duo looked at each other for a moment and then nodded their heads as if silently telling each other that they wanted to help the others. 

Mark quickly looked around the field trying to get a layout of what they were up against. He surmissed the situation quickly and charged at one of the numerous soldiers. The soldier turned around a swung his weapon at the boy but he was to fast and grabbed the soldiers arm and tossed him to the ground. The soldier released his sword as he hit the ground and Mark was quick to pick it up and swing down. 

He hit the soldier in the helmet causing the headgear to split in half. What happened next caught Mark by surprise and made him gasp. The soldier that had been laying in front of him just minutes before disedisintegrated into a pile of dust. "So that's the trick huh?" he said. He then turned to the fighter that seemed to be the leaderof the group and shouted to him. "Shatter their helmets and their dust." he called out. 

Jarrold turned around and looked at the new comer for a moment. He then looked at the pile of dust that had a split helmet in front of it and realized what he was talking about. Jarrold decided to test what he saw for himself and turned around grabbing the sword off of one of the fallen soldiers, he then leapt into the air and brought his new weapon down on top of the nearest soldiers helmet, causing it to crack and then split directly down the middle. Jarrold smiled at this and than began to run at the soldiers like a mad man, hitting them in their helmets and causing them to fade into dust. The others caught sight of what was happening and quickly began to copy Jarrolds actions. The soldiers were going down quickly but for every one the group took two would appear to take his place. Jarrold and Jason were now standing back to back surrounded by soldiers. Jason leapt up and brought his sword down on one of their helmets splitting it and turning him into dust. The battlefield was now filled with the Vandairre soldiers and the tide of the battle was starting to turn against the six defenders."These guys don't know when to quit" Jason said. Jarrold simply nodded and continued with his attack. 

"Take em out!" Captain Sawyer said as she fired a shot at one of the soldiers. The blast hit the soldier and he fell over with a large hole through his shoulder. "Bullseye!" Captain Sawyer said excitedly. Jarrold andJason turned around to see what had hit the soldier and saw a virtual army of warriors running in to attack. What surprised both men were the ages of the reinforcements. The female that had ordered the attack and one male seemed to be the oldest out of the group and they were no more then nineteen themselves. The others seemed to vary in age from twelve to sixteen but nonetheless Jarrold was happy to have back up. As the female approached he ran to her. 

"Thanks for the assist." Jarrold said as he reached out to grab the females hand. Then he looked over and saw the other original combatants running towards them. 

Captain Sawyer took his hand and introduced herself "I'm Captain Rebecca Sawyer of the Earth Liberation Movement." she said. 

"My name is Jarrold, this is my sister Tara" he said pointing towards his sister "and this is Ashlyn and Leslie" he said pointing to the girls respectively. 

"And your other two friends?" she questioned making a motion towards Jason and Mark. 

"I don't know who they are." Jarrold returned. 

Jason stepped forward and offered his hand "I'm Jason and my friend here is Mark." 

Bryan stepped forward "Captain do you really think that we have time for this?" he asked. 

"You're right lieutenant, order the men to move into the structure." Captain Sawyer answered. 

Jarrold turned his head and noticed that there was indeed a building just ahundred feet away. The large building impressed him. It looked to be large. 

"Captain Sawyer" one of the young troops called out. "There's no way we're going to make it in there. There's to many of them and they're directly in our path. 

Captain Sawyer took a second to think about this and then a thought popped into her head. "Lieutenant gather a small force, I want you to try to sneak through the lines and get into that building." she said to Bryan. 

Bryan nodded and began to run into the battlefield to pick out his team. 

"Maybe we can help" Jarrold said. "We have some information on those soldiers that should make it easy to break through their lines." 

"Fine you're with the Lieutenant." Captain Sawyer said pointing towards Bryan. 

Jarrold and his group along with Bryan broke into a run towards the structure. "So what's this info you have?" Bryan asked. 

"Just watch." Tara said grabbing her sword and leaping at a soldier. 

"Is she nuts?" Bryan asked. 

"No just really spunky" Ashlyn answered. Then she lifted her sword and ran at one of the soldiers. Leslie pulled the hood of her jacket tightly around her head and followed her friends. 

What Bryan saw amazed him. After all his years training with the Vandairre he ever knew that they could be taken out by simply cracking their helmets."That's incredible," he said in amazement. He had to test out what he had just seen and grabbed one of the soldiers and pulled him in. He hit the soldier in the head with the butt of his rifle and broke helmet in two causing the soldier to turn to dust. "Oh yeah, that is so cool." he said. 

Aron saw where his new friends were heading and followed behind. They soon reached a door in the structure and Ashlyn reached out to open it. The door wouldn't budge. "Now what?" she said, frustrated. 

"I don't know." Bryan said but we have to get inside somehow. 

"What's inside of this place that's so important anyway?" Tara asked. 

"All I know is that what ever is in there has the power to free the Earth so we have to get in there." Bryan answered. 

"Let me try." Jarrold said grabbing the handle on the door. To everyones surprise the door opened for him rather easily. "It's open let's go."he said. 

"Something in there seems to be on your side so I guess you can lead the way." said Jason motioning towards the door. Jarrold took the lead, walking into the building in front of everyone else. The inside was dimly lit but from the little light that was there Jarrold could see that there was only one way to go. They walked down the long corridor for what seemed like ten minutes and when they reached the end there was another door. This time Leslie reached out and opened the door. The group walked in and the dark musty smelling room came to life. 

"WELCOME!!!" boomed a voice from inside of the room. The doors slammed shut behind them and Mark reached out try open the door but it was locked. One after another they took turns trying to open the door but it was sealed shut. Deciding that they weren't going to get out the way they came in the eight walked further into the room. For some reason all of there attentions were drawn to a big view screen in the front of the room. One by one they all walked over to the screen and it lit up. What happened next caught them alltotally off guard. A gigantic floating head appeared on the view screen and looked down at them. 

** To Be Continued **


	6. Part 6

  
  
**Part 6**

"What the heck is that thing?" Tara said pointing towards the big head in the view screen, with her mouth wide open. 

Jarrold and the others took a moment to absorb what they were seeing and then Jarrold stepped up and looked as if he were going to say something to the view screen but realized that it was just a recording and didn't say a word instead he turned and looked at his friends. Tara was behind one of the control panels looking it over intensely. Ashlyn was just standing there looking around taking in the marvels that were around her. Mark and Jason were looking at a console that stood in the center of the room. Bryan stood transfixed at a globe that was in the center the left corner of the room. 

Jarrold then looked over at Leslie and watched as she took of her hood and was shocked at what happened next. Aron ran over to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders. "JAYNA!" he shouted, "I've found you." 

Leslie looked at him in utter confusion and then pulled away "What are you talking about my names is Leslie" she said. 

"Princess are you okay? What happened to you here? Look at your hair." Aron said as he again moved close to her. 

Leslie began to get really nervous and ran behind Jarrold grabbing his arm "Jarrold what is he talking about?" she asked. 

"I don't know but I'll find out." he told her. Jarrold walked over to Aron and stood face to face with him. 

"What's your problem? Why the hell are you trying to scare he like that?" 

"What do you mean, what am I doing? That is my fiancée. I've been searching for her for days." 

"Well either you've got the wrong girl, she doens't want to have anything to do with you or your out of your mind. Take your pick." 

"Are you insulting me?" Aron asked, clenching his fists. 

"Look I don't want to do this. I just think that you have the wrong girl." Jarrold said, trying to reason with him. 

"I think I would know my fiancee when I see her." 

Leslie stepped between the two and placed her hand on each of their sholders. "You guys don't need to fight." 

"Jayna what's wrong with you?" Aron asked. 

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't know who Jayna is. My name is Leslie." She said drawing her hair behind her left ear. 

Aron looked curiosly at her for a moment and then noticed her ears. The were round without the points that typically notated a Keldehan. No, this girl was obviously human. "I'm sorry you look just like her." he said walking away covering his face. 

"What's wrong?" Leslie asked. "Where is she?" 

Before he could answer Tara made an announcement "Guys I think that I've found something." she said. "Look at that console." indicating the area that Jason and Mark had been inspecting. They all gathered around the panel and Tara pressed a few buttons. The console and the view screen simultaneously came to life. 

The head in the view screen began to talk once more. "I am so proud of you my children. You have discovered this, my sanctum in the inner core of the Power Chamber, but unfortunately if you are seeing this message than it may already be to late. A great evil must have come to the Earth if you have found this message my inner sanctum. You must now use the powers that are held here to defeat this threat and bring peace back to your world." 

A bright light then filled the room and the console began to glow. "Now take out the Power Coins that were giving to you and raise them into the air." 

Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out the golden coins that they had acquired. Jason, who was holding two coins passed one on to Ashlyn, the only person in the group that didn't have a coin. The eight then raised their coins into the air and seven bright lights each of a different color shot from the view screen and bounced of the coins eventually impacting on seven different points on the console. When each person looked at their coins again they had changed to the color matching the light that had struck their coin. Every ones coin had under gone the transformation except for Jarrolds, whose coin remained the same golden color that it had been. Each person then took a spot in front of the place on the console that matched the color of their coin.

"Your coins now contain the Power of the Titans, and with them you will be the most powerful Rangers ever." the voice continued. 

"Ashlyn Starr, you are the Yellow Ranger and will possess the power of the Cheetah swift and courageous." 

Ashlyn pointed to herself and began to feel a surge of energy like nothing she ever felt before. 

The others stared at her mouths wide open. 

"Mark Storm, you were summoned by the Panther and will wield his strength as the Black Ranger." Mark stepped away from the console and felt his body take on a strength that he had never known. 

"Leslie Cortez, your grace and beauty have earned you the right to become the Pink Ranger and command the life giving force of the Phoenix." 

Leslie felt the energy surge and it made her feel as if she could do anything. 

"Bryan Cranston, you call upon the power of the wiley Fox and hence forth be known as the Blue Ranger." 

Bryan felt electricity surge and course through his body and had to take a deep breath. The face then turned to look at Aron. 

"Aron you are strong yet stubborn and thus have earned the right to hold the power of the Bull and become the Red Ranger." 

Aron stood still and soaked in the power the was entering his body. 

"Tara Scott, young and often irrational but at the same time valiant and noble, you will become the first Purple Ranger and call upon the power of the Dragon." 

Tara smiled to herself and then felt a jolt of power that almost knocked her down. 

"Jason Oliver like your father you have honor and like your namesake you are brave and strong. You Jason shall carry on your fathers legacy and become the White Ranger and command the power of the Lynx." 

Jason looked down to see that he was wearing the armor of the White Ranger and knew that his dad would be proud. 

"Now go free your world from the evil that has invaded it. The fate of the Earth lies in your hands my children, my Power Rangers. Go now and let the power protect you." 

The face disappeared and the view screen went dark leaving the newly formed team of Power Rangers to stand and look at each other in amazement. 

Each looked at each the others imagining what they must have looked like in their own armor. They could feel of their new powers coursing inside of them. 

Jarrold observed his sister and their friends in their Ranger uniforms. The uniforms each looked similar except for the colors and the fact that the the girls all had skirts. Each uniform had a vest that also seemed like it was some sort of armor. The white knee-high boots and the white elbow length gloves also caught his attention. 

Tara walked over to her brother and removed her helmet. "Jarrold I'm sorry, I mean are you okay." she asked. 

The globe came to life and projected what seemed to be a holographic picture of the battle that was raging outside into the air. The rebels was losing badly and Captain Sawyer was laying half conscious on a gurney. The squad was being pushed back and was beaten to the point of almost having no troops that could fight. Things looked hopeless for them. 

"Don't' worry about me, I probably wasn't meant to be a Power Ranger anyway, You guys have to get out there and help those kids before they get slaughtered." Jarrold said. The others nodded and ran towards the door, only taken a moment to look back at Jarrold for another moment before heading through the door which slid open for them. The newest team of Rangers ran down the cooridor and on to the battlefield. 

The battlefield became quiet as everyone stared at the seven people walking out of the building. 

Captain Sawyer raised her head and looked to see what had caused everything to stand still. Then she began to smile at what she saw "The Power Rangers" she said as looked watched the multi-colored warriors exit the building. Captain Sawyer stood up and grabbed a sword from one of her nearby troops and raised it in the air. 

The Vandairre began to run at the Rangers. The Purple Ranger was the first to react. She leapt onto the air over the head of the White Ranger, grabbed one of the Vandairre soldiers by the arm, pulled him over, landed on tip of her left foot in a crouch and swept the legs of another soldiers. 

The Black Ranger was the next to move. He ran towards the Vandairre an grabbed one of them in a headlock, he then jumped up executing a back flip finally ashe landed he kicked the disoriented soldier in the back, causing him to fall into another soldier. This caused a chain reaction that knocked over three others. The Captain Sawyers troops began to laugh. 

White Ranger performed a spin kick on one Vandairre knocking him out cold he then charged and used his body as a spear, sending another flying into the air in a spin and landing hard on the ground. 

One of the soldiers ran at the Pink Ranger but she was to fast and moved to the side lifting her leg and catching him in the chest sending him spiraling into the ground. "That'll to you to attack a lady." she said. Beneath her helmet Leslie smiled. As far back as she could remember she had never been much of a fighter but now with these new powers she felt invincible. Another soldier tried to grab her but she was to fast for him also and grabbed his arm, tossing him over her shoulder into another soldier. 

Three of the soldiers were having a rough time fighting the Yellow Ranger. Her speed was just amazing. One soldier tried to hit her with his sword she quickly ducked behind another soldier who was hit by the blow. The attack split the soldiers helmet and caused him to turn to dust and crumble. He frowned at his mistake and tried to attack her again, this time she ran around him in circles punching and kicking him until he finally passed out. The third soldier pulled out a rifle and aimed it at her but she caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye and leapt in air with blinding speed and landed behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she punched him in the mouth. "Don't you know it's not nice to point guns at people you jerk?" she said. 

The Rangers quickly discovering how strong their powers made them and were taking advantage of them as well as they could. Jarrold looked through the globe wishing that he could help but know that the others were better suited to handling this now that they were the Power Rangers. As he continued to watchthe battle he noticed something coming in from behind them. They were to distracted to notice but the thing looked like it could chew them up with no problems. "Damn they don't see that thing coming at them." Jarrold said nervously. He quickly looked over the controls on several panels andfound one labeled communications. He hit the button and spoke. "Rangers there's something big coming in from behind you." he said hoping that they got themessage. 

There was silence for a moment and then he heard a voice come in "Command Center, this is White Ranger we see it thanks." Jason responded. 

Jarrold turned to the viewing globe and saw the Rangers all turn to face the massive troop tank like object. The White Ranger jumped at the tank and reached into the air summoning up a large white curved blade from what appeared out of thin air. He landed on and brought the weapon down on top of the tank causing sparks to fly from it. The tank stopped and turned quickly, shaking the White Ranger off. 

The Blue Ranger moved in next calling forth his weapon and a giant blue axe. He swung the axe at the tank and hit it causing more sparks to flyleaving only a few scratches but otherwise causing no serious damage. A gun came out from the side of the machine and fired at Blue hitting him in the chest armor. Even though the armor protected him the blast was still strong enough to knock him out cold. 

The tank started to move towards the Blue Ranger and The Purple Ranger leapt towards it. She called on her weapon, a purple bow. Pulling back on the area that would normally contain a bowstring she summoned up bolts of energy and hit the tank on one of the treads sending it into a spin. Purple quickly capitalized on her advantage and fired several more shots at the tank. The other rangers joined in, each reaching forward and pulling out an energy pistol. All of the Rangers fired their weapons simultaneously and hit the machine tearing it to shreds. 

The Vandairre soldiers stood in shock of what the Rangers had done. The Rangers started to walk away from the scraped tank when the Vandairre soldiers began to cheer. The Rangers turned around and stood frozen in surprise as the tank that they had just destroyed began to change shape. It grew and the treads turned sideways revealing a pair of legs, which it stood up on. Then the main body of the tank flipped down with the top half turned around and lowered revealing a head. The tanks cannon slid down over the right shoulder and fired a shot knocking the Black Ranger out. The Red Ranger grabbed the Black Ranger andstarted to run out of the way. 

The Pink Ranger stood in front of them and fired her blaster trying to distract the metal monster. The robo-tank fired at her but the Yellow Ranger ran in a grabbed her just before the blast hit. Aron called forth his weapons, a pair of red sais and charged at the robo-tank. The tank intercepted him before he could get close and fired its cannon hitting himin the chest leaving his chest armor scorched and smoking. Red fell over and his sais disappeared. 

White picked him up and through him over his shoulder "Rangers we need to regroup" he called out. The other Rangers that were left standing gathered near the White Ranger and pulled out their blasters firing. The robo-tank easily shrugged off the blasts and fired its cannon at the group sending them flying in all directions. 

Jarrold looked into the globe and began to pound on the control panel. "There's got to be something I can do." he said. The view screen once again came to life and the head appeared. Jarrold turned around to see what was happening. The head looked at him and began to speak. 

"Jarrold Scott, you must go save your friends." the head said. 

"But how?" Jarrold asked "They were chosen to be Power Rangers." 

Jarrolds coin began to glow and rose up out of his pocket the view screen lightup a brilliant green light, which sent a pulse through the coin changing the color of the coin from gold to green. The coin began to fall and Jarrold caught it. "Jarrold place your power coin in the receptacle." the head said. Jarrold turned around and watched as the console split in two, another piece elevated from the center and the coin flow from Jarrolds hand towards the new object that stood in the center. Jarrold approached the device and it bathed him in green light. "Jarrold Scott, within you lays a heart of strength and true virtue. You will lead this new team as the Green Ranger and possess the power of the Eagle." Jarrold felt his body begin to glow with energy and looked at his hands,which were now covered, in white gloves. He imagined that his suit looked similar to the others but in green. The new Green Ranger looked into the viewing globe. 

"Jarrold your friends need you, go help them Green Ranger and let the power protect you." Jarrold ran towards the door as Zordon watched his newest team leader leave a smile came appeared as he faded away. 

Green Ranger ran through the door and everyone on the battlefield stared at the newest Ranger. Several soldiers decided to test their luck and ran at him he quickly took them down and made his to friends. "There's a Green Ranger?" Leslie said. 

"Is that you Jarrold?" Tara asked. 

The Green Ranger nodded his head and then turned around and looked over the field. "You guys take it easy" he said, "I'll handle this". The Green Ranger ran off and began his attack on the robo-tank. First he pulled out his blaster, which was larger than that of the other Rangers and fired several shots at the machine. He then jumped up and reached behind his back pulling out large weapon. 

"Storm Sword!" the Green Ranger shouted. Everyone was in awe of this weapon it was massive sword connected to another smaller sword by a four foot long staff. He landed on top of the robo-tank bringing his weapon down on its arm taken it off with one swipe. He then jumped off performing a backflip bringing his weapon into a spin that took of the tanks other arm. The young troops and the other Rangers as well as the Vandairre soldiers stood mouths wide open at what he did next. The two ends of weapon slid together with the staff disappearing in the sword handles. The weapon was now one smaller sword that was even more intimidating. The Green Ranger ran at the robo-tank and the tank fired its cannon at him. Green brought his sword up and blocked the shot sending it flying back at the robo-tank. The blast hit the robo-tank sending sparks flying out of the machine. Green than went into a full speed run at the machine, his sword started to glow and he pulled the weapon apart at the handle making two separate swords out of it. "Thunder Slice!" The Green Ranger yelled and then brought both swords across slicing the robo-tank in two. The two parts fell over in opposite directions. Each half exploded sending shards into the air in brilliant spray of light and debris. 

Green then turned and faced the Vandairre soldiers. They all looked around for a moment and then ran off dropping their weapons. 

The Rangers walked through Captain Sawyer's squad and looked around taking afew moments to observe the children that were fighting so hard to free the planet. Green walked over to Captain Sawyer "Captain we're going to do everything we can to free this planet. I want you to have this," he said pulling out a silver bracelet and handing it her. "This is a communicator, if you need us just call." Green then turned around, looked at the others and with an unspoken word told the them to follow him. The Rangers gathered around their leader and raising their hands in the air disappeared in a stream of multi colored light. 

"Captain now that we have the Power Rangers are we going to win?" asked one of the troops. 

"I think so Michael. Now that there back there's hope for the world." 

"That was amazing" Leslie said as the Rangers rematerialized in the Power Chamber. "First we become the Power Rangers and then Jarrold becomes the Green Ranger." 

"Yeah that was cool and everything, but who was the bald head and how did he know to leave us that message?" Tara wondered. 

"I don't know but these powers he gave us are great." Ashlyn returned enthusiastically. 

Jarrold removed his helmet and looked at the others. "Well now that's over we have a lot of things to do." He walked over to the view screen and rested his arm on the side of the control panel. "We have to get this place in order if we're going to use it as our base. Also I want to invite Captain Sawyer and her squad to use this the outer area as their headquarters." Blue pulled his helmet off and stared at the others. 

"Captain Sawyer" he said "Man how are we going to explain wherewe were." Bryan said. 

"Yeah Jarrold we can't just tell everyone that we're the Power Rangers." Ashlyn added. 

"Well that settles it. From now on we're the only ones that can know who the Power Rangers are." Jarrold said. The others all looked at him and nodded in agreement. 

The Rangers all put their hands out placing them on top of each other "POWER RANGERS!!!" they shouted throwing their hands in the air. 

"Emperor I have a report from planet Earth." Vaard said as he entered Emperor Nicandros new throne room on the world of Keldeha. 

"Did they capture the princess, Vaard?" Nicandros asked. 

"No Majesty it's nothing that good. The Power Rangers have somehow returned." he answered trembling. 

"Well it's looks like I'll have to destroy them again." the Emperor said with an evil grin. "Prepare my flagship for departure to Earth. I want you to send in Barbaron." 

** Next - Call of The Zords **


End file.
